Destiny
by MintBlueNeon
Summary: El día de la graduación, Tori y Jade se separaron de muy mala manera para no volver a verse por más de diez años. Sin embargo, el día anterior a esa boda, sus destinos volverían a encontrarse. JORI
1. I

**I**

* * *

Es difícil entender el porqué no estamos juntas en este momento, más que difícil, complejo.

Las personas que me conocen suelen decir que estoy sola porque soy una eterna amargada o porque mi personalidad no es lo suficientemente sociable, que prefiero recluirme, hacer mi vida sin estorbos. Al menos esa fue la excusa que Beck me dio después de la última vez que terminamos, una noche en la cual no encontramos mejor actividad que emborracharnos y soltar al aire todo lo que pensábamos del otro. Según él, yo era una mujer que no nació para estar acompañada, que debía encontrar mi propio camino, que cuando estaba sola estaba más enfocada, era más atrevida, más productiva, simplemente era la mejor versión de mí misma.

No me molestó en ese instante, hasta fue un consuelo. La realidad es que siempre me ha gustado disfrutar de mi soledad. No voy a mentir, me encanta.

Pero ahora…

Las paredes de esta habitación son demasiado blancas para mi gusto, los murmullos de las personas y pitidos de las máquinas, además del olor a medicación, todo es horrible. Hoy, precisamente este día, desearía tener a alguien a mi lado, no estar sola.

«_Doctor Willis, se le necesita en la habitación 305, gracias_».

No creo que sea necesario aclarar que odio este lugar. Los hospitales, los doctores y, más aún, a las enfermeras, los odio a todos. Detesto el sonido de las ruedas sin lubricar de las mesas para comer o que el respaldar de la camilla se levante con ese control que cuelga a un lado. Aborrezco pasar horas viendo televisión nacional, porque los pocos canales de la televisión por cable incluyen al canal católico y al de novelas mexicanas.

—_Señorita Jade, Julia ya terminó el tratamiento, está por bajar en unos veinte minutos aproximadamente_ —me dice una de las enfermeras que la atiende. Después de agradecerle con una media sonrisa, se va.

«Señorita», ja.

Tengo cuarenta y dos años, pero sigo siendo señorita. Qué patético. Preferiría que me digan señora, aunque no tenga marido que cargar.

En fin, ¿en qué nos quedamos?

Ah, sí. La razón por la que no estamos juntas. Quizá podría comenzar por Julz.

Ella y yo hemos sido amigas por más de veinte años. Nos conocimos en la universidad y trabajamos juntas en esa disquera del diablo que nos explotó como si fuésemos niños chinos. Llegábamos a las ocho de la mañana y salíamos no antes de las diez de la noche. Teníamos una hora de almuerzo, cuatro recesos de cigarrillos y un par para ir al baño, nada más. No sé como aguantamos casi un año bajo esa dictadura, más aún cuando el sueldo que ganábamos llegaba con las justas al básico. Se llama ser joven supongo. De algún lado tenía que salir la experiencia laboral y nadie iba a contratar a chicos a punto de graduarse de la universidad para realizar trabajos que requerían más habilidad.

En todo caso, después de aproximadamente diez meses, nos hartamos y renunciamos. Fuimos cinco personas en total, dos asistentes —entre ellas yo—, dos pasantes de marketing, una de negocios y Julz, la mano derecha del jefe. Y me refiero a la mano derecha porque, además de su posición en el departamento de sonido, se acostaba con ese cerdo, ¡puaj!

Julz es una de esas amistades que no se parecen a ninguna otra. Desde el minuto que nos conocimos supimos que algo existía, una conexión inexplicable, una complicidad como ninguna otra y, de no ser porque cuando la conocí ella juraba ser heterosexual, quizá hasta me permitía enamorarme. Pero no habría funcionado, ella me conoce lo suficiente y me lo ha dicho.

_—No te habría aguantado una semana, Jade._

Un día me comentó que le parecía extraño que ninguno de mis amigos la conociera, le conté que en realidad no consideraba a ninguno de mis conocidos como un amigo, aunque ellos aún hacían el esfuerzo de inmiscuirse en mi vida. Recuerdo que varios de ellos le pidieron amistad en alguna red social de esa época cuando se dieron cuenta de que nos comentábamos mutuamente. Julz los bloqueó por no saber quienes eran. Fue gracioso, pero siendo honestos, nunca me interesó que mis mal llamados amigos de adolescencia la conocieran. Me sentía bien con tener a Julz como mi amiga especial. Esa con la que podía hablar por horas de horas una noche, dejar de hablar por tres meses y retomar la charla como si nada.

Y a eso me refiero. Yo puedo entender a Julz así no compartamos un día a día. La veo o la llamo y todo sigue igual. Es extraño, pero yo no necesito estar siempre en contacto para saber qué piensa, qué siente o qué quiere y conmigo es igual. Julz me conoce a un nivel extrasensorial, es algo así como mi alma gemela, mi mejor amiga, ¿qué se yo?, mi media mitad.

—_No quiero ni saber quién es_ —me dijo cuando le conté de mi desastrosa vida amorosa y la chica que me había dejado tan emocionalmente dañada—. _No quisiera tener que escupirle en la cara si la llego a ver por ahí._

Lo único que sabía era su nombre y, Victorias, hay muchas en el mundo.

El tiempo siguió pasando. Julz se mudó a otra ciudad, a otro país, luego a otra ciudad y a otro país, y así continuó por mucho tiempo, saltando de lado a lado hasta que un día me llamó y me dijo que había descubierto algo, ya no era más una mujer heterosexual.

—_¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que esto de ser bisexual se siente tan bien?_ —me preguntó dejándome muda.

—_No me digas que conociste a alguien en Hawái y le aflojaste la tortilla. _

—_Si quieres no te cuento nada_ —respondió.

—_¡Habla, idiota!_

Se rio al escuchar mi reacción y luego prosiguió a pasar media tarde contándome el qué, cómo y cuándo sucedió. Una chica delgada de cabello castaño, con unos dulces y hermosos ojos color café le había hablado en medio viaje a las islas. Dichosas vacaciones.

Curiosamente les había tocado en asientos contiguos en el vuelo y aprovechando que estaban casi solas en primera clase, se pusieron a conversar.

Ajá, a mí no me engañaba. Esta flaca desconocida —lesbiana de seguro—, vio a Julz tan linda como es y se le acercó con toda la intención de conocerla más a fondo. Pero bueno, resulta que se gustaron, Julz realmente le aflojó la tortilla y pasaron las vacaciones juntas. Juntas del tipo: me olvidé que yo también reservé alcoba en un hotel de la ciudad. Juntas de: también me olvidé que en esa alcoba había una ducha. Juntas de: creo que ni la playa vieron por andar probando si la cama resistía el peso de ambas.

—_¿Entonces te gustó la papaya hawaiana?_ —pregunté cuando terminó de contarme con lujo de detalles todo su encuentro.

—_No es hawaiana, es de California y nos veremos en un par de días._

La verdad pensé que no duraría mucho. Julz era siempre muy desaprendida de sus novios. Le duraban un par de meses y terminaban. Odiaba el compromiso o establecerse en algún lugar. Ella era nómada de nacimiento o eso creíamos las dos hasta que un día, después de meses, me dijo:

—_Me compré un departamento hermoso en Nueva York y voy a tomar cargo de Evanto Music._

—_¿La disquera alternativa de Sony? Pensé que querías la gerencia de la principal, no la de su hermano menor._

—_Sí, lo sé, pero ya llegaré ahí. Por el momento voy a quedarme en Nueva York y me mudaré con…_

—_No me digas que sigues con esa papaya hawaiana_ —la interrumpí recordando que me había comentado que la chica de las vacaciones vivía allí.

—_Tiene un nombre, ¿sabes?_

—_Sí, Papaya y se apellida Hawaiana_ —protesté recordando cuánto aborrecía su verdadero nombre.

Así paso un tiempo. Años de hecho. Julz y yo hablábamos por aquí y por allá. Cuando viajaba a Los Ángeles por negocios nos veíamos y salíamos a tomar un café o íbamos a algún festival de cine. Después se iba nuevamente a su cárcel y era, aparentemente, feliz.

Creo que siempre supe que había algo raro en su relación, algo que no terminaba de entender por qué me molestaba tanto. Quizá porque Julz —la mujer tan abierta que por años había sido tan libre y despreocupada—, nunca publicaba siquiera una foto de la dichosa papaya, ni una. De repente decidió establecerse, cambiar radicalmente de costumbres y ser monógama. Yo estaba segura de que la habían metido a una secta religiosa y tendría que ir a buscarla para que regrese a su vida normal. Pero fue inútil. No fue mucho después que recibí la invitación a su boda. Mi mejor amiga se casaba y yo nunca había conocido a su novia.

—_No quiero drama cuando se vean_ —me dijo por teléfono cuando llamé a preguntarle si no necesitaba que envíe al escuadrón antisecuestros—. _Jade, prométemelo._

Lo hice, le dije que no iba a cuestionar sus gustos y que estaba segura de que algo debía tener esa papaya como para que quiera comerla por el resto de su vida. Pero nada me cuadraba, ninguna de sus decisiones me convencía y le advertí que si llegaba a descubrir que esta mujer solo quería verle la cara y aprovecharse de ella, no me quedaría callada, se lo diría y ella debía confiar en mí.

—_Está bien, pero voy a casarme, Jade. Y quiero que vengas, quiero que tú seas mi…_

—_¡No!_ —la interrumpí de inmediato. No me prestaría para ser testigo o madrina de un matrimonio en el que ni conocía a la contraparte.

—_Jade…_

—_No, Julz. Eres mi mejor amiga y te apoyo en todo lo que decidas, pero nunca me pidas que sea parte de tu suicidio._

Ella aceptó. Entendió mi posición, aunque me dijo que le hubiese gustado verme parada a su lado. Al menos me convenció de estar allí.

Cuando la dichosa fecha llegó, tomé mis maletas y salí al aeropuerto dispuesta a encontrarle los peros suficientes a su prometida y terminar con esa ridiculez de alguna forma. El viaje fue largo. Casi diez horas de Sao Paulo a Nueva York. Bajé del vuelo agotada, lo único que quería era llegar al hotel y meterme en la cama con una botella de champán o al menos un par de cervezas, pero el día todavía no terminaba. Debía asistir al ensayo de la cena del matrimonio, lo que significaba vestirme, maquillarme y mantenerme en pie al menos seis horas más… Le daría cuatro y me excusaría con cualquier justificación. Mi cansancio no sonaba tan descabellado.

—_Hola, amor de mi vida_ —me saludó mi amiga en la puerta de salida del aeropuerto.

La abracé muy fuerte y le susurré al oído si no quería dar media vuelta y huir conmigo a Brasil. El clima no era tan malo y podríamos beber caipiriñas desde el jacuzzi de mi departamento.

—_Estoy bien, Jade_ —me sonrió y me quitó una de mis maletas de las manos—. _Vámonos, que aún debes verla y ya quiero que termine este nerviosismo._

—_¿Estás nerviosa? Pues si fuese una buena papaya no lo estarías._

—_Lo es_ —dijo sin más.

—_Ajá, ¿y por qué no vino contigo a recogerme?_ —le pregunté. No respondió absolutamente nada.

Debí haber comenzado a sospechar algo, pero no. Juro que podía ver cómo crecía su miedo durante todo el camino al hotel. Sus respuestas a mis comentarios eran mínimas, me dejó hablar y hablar sin protestar demasiado, lo cual era bastante raro. Julz siempre tiene una opinión para todo.

—_¿Qué tal si vamos a comer o a tomar algo por ahí y nos ponemos al día?_ —me sugirió de la nada.

—_Tenemos una cena en tu honor en un poco más de dos horas y todavía tengo que bañarme y disfrazarme de humano_ —le recordé.

—_No importa si llegamos tarde. Es mi boda después de todo._

Ahí, ahí supe que algo no andaba bien. Por más de tres meses pasó súper emocionada con cada detalle de su boda, tanto que me envió fotos hasta de la selección de servilletas que usarían en el bautizo de su primer bebé.

—_¿Qué pasó?_

—_Nada, solo quiero ponerme al día con mi amiga. ¿Tiene algo de malo?_

—_Que tú eres la persona más cumplida y puntual que conozco aparte de mí, más que yo de hecho, y esta es tu boda, evento más importante que la segunda llegada de Jesús. ¿Qué te hizo la papaya hawaiana y dónde la encuentro para hacerla puré?_

Suspiró queriendo sonreír, pero sabía que al confesarme la verdad no me parecería gracioso.

—_Okey_ —dijo dándose por vencida y aparcó enfrente del hotel, pidiéndome paciencia—. _No lo sabía_ —inició, tomándose unos segundos para continuar—. _Me enteré hace tan poco que, seguramente, el café que tomaba en ese momento todavía sigue caliente._

No la quise interrumpir. Ella lucía preocupada y tampoco quise comenzar a imaginarme que su prometida la había engañado a las vísperas de su boda o que en realidad no era quién decía ser o qué se yo, huía de la policía por ser una asesina en serie. Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que la verdad.

—_Vicky…, Vicky es Tori, Jade._

No lo entendí la primera vez que lo dijo, ni tampoco las mil veces que me lo repetí en mi cabeza. Vicky, su novia, la mujer con la que se casaría en menos de veinticuatro horas era Tori, mi ex-compañera de escuela y la chica que me destrozó y me cambió totalmente en lo que al amor respecta.

—_Yo… sus invitados comenzaron a llegar ayer y preguntaron varias veces si había invitado a Jade_ —me comentó aún nerviosa, yo no le respondía nada—. _Me pareció curioso el escuchar tu nombre, pero no imaginé… No eres la única Jade que conozco_ —continuó—. Vicky no quiso ahondar en su respuesta y simplemente dijo que no te había invitado. Pero hoy en la mañana, Cat no podía dejar de mencionar tu nombre y finalmente me venció la curiosidad.

—_¿Nunca hablaron de mí o le enseñaste una foto mía?_ —pregunté con algo de indignación. Acaso no valía la pena hablar de mí.

—_¡Por supuesto que le hablé de ti, por Dios, eres mi mejor amiga! Pero tú y yo no solemos tomarnos fotos juntas y «Jades» hay muchas. _

—¡_Yo, soy-única!_ —le aclaré. Me viro los ojos y siguió.

—_Pues, como tú, ella nunca quiso o le interesó saber tu nombre. Para Vicky tú eras la intrusa amargada y ella para ti la papaya hawaiana._

—_¿Intrusa? ¡¿Yo?!_

—_Piensa que eres demasiado sobre protectora conmigo y que te metes demasiado en nuestra relación_.

—_¡Wow!_ —exclamé porque mi sobrenombre no contenía ningún insulto, pero el suyo era por demás exagerado y, bueno, daba igual—. _Ojalá me hubiese metido lo suficiente como para saber con quién estabas._ —Me miró, al mismo tiempo molesta y apenada—. _¡Tú sabes lo que me hizo, Julz, sabes el tipo de persona que es!_

—_La persona que fue, Jade, en ese instante de su vida. Hoy, Vicky es…_

—_¡Tori, okey! Dejémoslo así._

No voy a negarlo, estaba enojada, más que eso, dolida, confundida y con todas las ganas de salir de su auto y volver al aeropuerto en un maldito camello si no había otra forma, pero no lo hice.

—_Tú… eres mi mejor amiga_ —continuó. Ya no ocultaba su miedo por mi reacción y lo mucho que le estaba afectando haberse enterado de ese hecho a tan poco tiempo de su boda—. _Yo jamás te haría algo así a propósito, jamás._

Eso lo sabía y se lo dije. Me podría de la ira por dentro por la noticia, porque mi instinto me gritaba que algo estaba mal, que debí estar más pendiente, pero confié en ella, en su forma de ser, en que no se dejaría ver la cara tan fácil y entendí. Quizá Tori no era con ella como había sido conmigo, quizá las cosas no eran tan malas, quizá Julz era mi amiga y yo debía apoyarla por sobre todas las cosas, sin importar cuánto me moleste o me duela a mí. Ella era más importante que mi ego o que cualquier otra persona.

—_Si me lo pides…_ —siguió ante mi silencio—. _Si me lo pides yo lo cancelo todo._

—_Basta_ —la interrumpí. ¿Y ven el porqué somos almas gemelas?, ¿porque somos las mejores amigas?, ¿por qué ella es lo más importante que tengo?—. _Lo que pasó con Tori, pasó y se terminó, ya está. Tú y ella son… ya no importa. Tú la amas y si ella te ama a ti…, supongo que estoy bien._

—_Jade…_

—_¡Y ya! Maneja hasta la puerta del hotel, déjame en la recepción que quiero dormir un poco antes de tener que ir a amenazar a la papaya hawaiana con hacerla jugo si no te trata como la maldita reina del mundo._

Julz lloró por, al menos, diez minutos sujetando mi mano hasta tranquilizarse. Luego hizo justo lo que le pedí, pero se quedó conmigo hasta que antes de salir a la cena. No quería hablar con Tori aún, no quería iniciar la noche con reclamos porque, de todas formas, le sacaría en cara lo que me hizo hace tantos años.

Al entrar al restaurante, Cat fue la primera en acercarse. Julz me dejó una hora antes para ir a arreglarse y tener la dichosa conversación con su novia. Nunca supe de qué hablaron, no pregunté. No importaba.

—_Tori dijo que no te había invitado_ —me mencionó Cat después de soltarme de su abrazo—. _No viniste de colada a arruinarle la boda, ¿no?_

—_No Cat _—le respondí recordando el porqué ella y yo nos alejamos—, _soy invitada de Julz. _

—_Espera, ¿la Juli de Tori es amiga tuya?_ —me preguntó. Aún no sé si ofenderme por la referencia de pertenencia, de todas formas, me fastidió escucharlo de ella.

La que una vez fue mi mejor amiga en la adolescencia me cambió por Tori. Siempre se puso de su lado. Yo era la mala, la que hacía daño. Hasta cuando me vio en mil pedazos, yo todavía me merecía todo lo que me pasaba.

—_Bueno, imagino que por eso no te invitó ella. Tori te habría invitado, lo sé._

Claro. No la contradije. ¿De qué serviría volver a la misma discusión? Tori es perfecta.

El resto de los chicos mantuvo el perfil bajo sin hacer muchas preguntas o asombrarse por tenerme allí. Supongo que ver a Tori indispuesta durante la cena era suficiente para tornar el ambiente un tanto pesado. Insisto, no tengo idea de qué hablaron Tori y Julz antes de llegar el restaurante, pero después de años de relación, asumo que la discusión en buenos términos.

—¡Quiero ver a mi esposa! —demanda una voz muy conocida desde el corredor. Tori acaba de llegar.

Doy un fuerte respiro y salgo de la habitación. Creo que nunca estaré lista para afrontar lo que viene. Traicionar a tu mejor amiga no es fácil, pero debía hacerlo.

—Tori —le digo con calma acercándome. Su apariencia deja mucho que desear, se nota cansada y desesperada. Su cabello desarreglado y su cara hinchada por llorar. Bueno, qué más iba a hacer en un vuelo de veintidós horas.

—¡Jade! ¿Dónde está? Quiero ver a Juli.

—No puedes aún. Debiste pasar por tu casa como te sugerí, tomar un baño y…

—¡Quiero ver a mi esposa! —me grita.

—¡Cálmate y baja la voz! —le respondo enérgica—. Julz no es la única paciente en este hospital.

En un cambio de 180 grados, Tori se abalanza a mi cuello y suelta toda su frustración en mi hombro. Es comprensible. No la voy a empujar, no le voy a gritar, porque ya no soy una niña. Puede llorar conmigo si así lo necesita.

—No puedo perderla, la amo. No puedo perder a Juli.

Su voz está quebrada, completamente agotada y dolida. Tori la ama, no puede vivir sin ella y con esas pocas palabras me rompe el corazón en muchos más pedazos que cuando éramos chicas.

—Sé que no es fácil, pero debes calmarte. A Julz no le va a hacer bien verte así.

—Ni siquiera quería verme —me responde con un lamento que le duele. No termina de entender por qué su esposa le ocultó su enfermedad.

—No quería que la vieras así.

—Da igual.

—No —le reitero—, Julz no quería que dejaras la gira por ella. Sabía lo importante que es para tu carrera en este momento.

—¡Nada, nunca, es más importante que ella! ¡Nada!

Y sí, tiene razón. Si yo estuviese en sus zapatos ya habría prendido fuego a la ciudad entera.

—Y por eso es mejor que vayas a arreglarte a casa, que descanses un poco —le repito—. No puedes darle el trabajo de preocuparse o de cuidarte.

Tori suspira ampliamente, sus dudas plasmadas en su mirada, en su voz.

—No podría. No puedo moverme de aquí hasta no verla —me responde y finalmente se hace a un lado—. Dime, ¿qué tan delicada está?

—Señorita Jade —me dice la enfermera interrumpiéndonos—. Julia está por bajar en unos minutos. ¿Va usted a quedarse esta noche? Es para prepararle su cama.

Tori me mira confundida. Tal vez porque nunca le dije que Julz está internada permanentemente aquí. Le comenté que estaba en tratamiento para su cáncer, pero no le di detalles.

—Esta noche se quedará su esposa —le comunico y ella, reconociéndola, le hace una venia y se va.

—¿Qué tan grave está, Jade? —Más que una pregunta, es una exigencia.

—Bastante.

—¿Qué tanto? —repite muy molesta.

—Su condición es… Será mejor que hablemos con el doctor.

Me acerco a la enfermería y les pido que llamen al especialista, quien no tarda ni dos minutos en bajar. Tori no escatima con sus reclamos. Alguien debió notificarle que su esposa estaba internada, tenían una obligación legal.

—Señora Vega…

—¡Victoria!

—Victoria —se corrige el pobre hombre—, Julia acudió a un examen general hace poco menos de un mes —le comenta. Ella no se asombra, sabía de esos exámenes, eran de rutina—. Encontramos cáncer ovárico epitelial invasivo, en una etapa avanzada.

Eso sí es noticia para Tori. Julz me contó que nunca le dijo el diagnóstico que le dieron. Ella salía de gira en unos días y no quería que la cancelara, estaba segura de que, para cuando regresara, lo peor habría pasado.

—¿Cuál es su tratamiento? —pregunta Tori, claramente afectada.

—Se realizó la extirpación del útero, las trompas de falopio y los ovarios.

Dato que le causa gran impresión. Es una decisión de la cual seguramente quería ser parte.

—Sin embargo —continúa el doctor—, como dije, la etapa del cáncer es avanzada y encontramos tejidos cancerígenos en su hígado e intestino.

—Así que se expandió —Tori concluye, entendiendo el porqué decidí faltar a mi promesa con su esposa y la llamé. Su ánimo decae aun más, si es que eso es posible. Su mirada baja al suelo pensando qué más debería preguntar, además de lo obvio—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Regresa a verlo buscando sinceridad.

El doctor carraspea sabiendo a qué se refiere. No está preguntando cuanto más dura el tratamiento, se anticipa a lo peor.

—La quimioterapia no ha dado buenos resultados. La exploración quirúrgica de hoy nos… —Calla entendiendo que no queremos oír más detalles—, de seis a nueve meses. Quizá mucho menos.

¿Nueves meses como máximo? ¡¿Nueve meses?!

Es un diagnóstico que ni yo esperaba. ¡Se supone que se ha expuesto a todos estos tratamientos, exageradamente violentos, para tener más de nueve malditos meses!

—Solo confírmeme —Tori le pide llena de dolor—, ¿hay algo más que se pueda hacer?

El hombre se incomoda ante la pregunta, lo cual realmente me asusta.

—Podemos intentar extender su tiempo de vida y tratarla con más quimioterapia, esperando que las células cancerígenas frenen considerablemente su ataque y…

—No.

¡¿Qué?!

—Los tratamientos terminan hoy —continúa Tori ante el asombro de ambos. ¿Está loca? Nos están dando una esperanza, ¿qué dice?

—¿Cuándo pueden darle el alta?

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, Vega! Julz decidirá qué hacer.

—Tú conoces a Juli —me responde con un tono bajo, vencida, cansada—, solo hace esto por… —Calla y me mira con detenimiento—, por mí —dice esto último bajando completamente su mirada, evitándome a toda costa.

Quizá Tori se siente culpable de su sufrimiento, pero debería ponerse a pensar que tal vez Julz quiere vivir. Y si algo se puede hacer para prolongar su vida, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

—No puedes sacarla de aquí. Esta es su decisión, no la tuya —le recuerdo.

—Como sea —dice Tori resignada, haciendo a un lado mi opinión—. Gracias doctor, ¿ya puedo verla?

—Ahora mismo baja.

El especialista se retira asintiendo levemente la cabeza y Tori camina hacia las bancas de afuera de la habitación. Se sienta con pesadez, está cansada, pero yo necesito asegurarme de que no va a llenar a Julz de ideas absurdas.

—Tori, escúchame…

—Ahora no, Jade, por favor.

—Deja a Julz decidir. Es su vida…

—¡Ahora no!

¡Aj, es terca como una mula! ¿Acaso no entiende?

—Por favor —me susurra—, ahora no.

Me siento mal de solo oírla. Esta situación la lastima, lo sé. Tiene miedo. Yo también. Pero… no puedo perder a Julz.

El sonido del elevador nos alerta y vemos las puertas abrirse. Es ella llegando de su tratamiento. Una enfermera empuja su camilla, de la cual cuelga un suero que la ayuda a reponerse.

Tori se levanta y corre a su lado.

—Amor —le dice tomándola de su mano libre.

—¿Vicky? ¿Pero qué…?

—Mátame si quieres —le digo acercándome. No hace falta mayor explicación.

—Jade, te dije que no quería…

—Lo sé —le respondo.

—Debiste decírmelo tú —le reclama Tori con el tono más dulce y suave que puede encontrar. Aún así se nota su enojo.

—Por favor, dejen a la paciente descansar. El tratamiento es agotador y necesita recuperar sus energías —nos advierte la enfermera, aunque yo conozco bien el procedimiento.

Julz baja, duerme un par de horas, se despierta con un poco más de ánimo, pero en no más de diez minutos está descompuesta por completo. Le cambian el suero, le inyectan medicinas, vuelve a dormir y así se repite el ciclo hasta que debe ir de nuevo por su siguiente quimio. En simples palabras, es un ciclo que no se termina nunca.

—Yo me haré cargo hoy —nos notifica Tori. Eso quiere decir que quiere que me vaya y, para ser honestos, no esperaba nada menos. Yo soy su amiga, pero ella es su esposa, ese es su lugar, no el mío.

—Estaré en el hotel —le digo dejándole una tarjeta con mi número de habitación—. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa…

—Estaremos bien —me interrumpe y se para firme en el marco de la puerta, claramente dejándome afuera.

—Lo sé, de todas formas, las enfermeras tienen mi número.

No digo más porque no hace falta. Veo adentro buscando un corto contacto con mi amiga quien intenta sonreírme. Le levanto mi mano como despedida y una disculpa y doy media vuelta. No hay nada más que pueda hacer aquí.

* * *

**Nota:**

Iniciamos el 2020 con una nueva historia. Este año quiero escribir más, así que esperemos que el tiempo y la voluntad me de para publicar seguido.

Esta historia lleva ya 4 capítulos, pero no serán más d como máximo. Después de esta espero iniciar otra historia diaria o bisemanal.

Feliz año nuevo a todos, les deseo lo mejor y que siempre tengan sueños y salud.

Mucha suerte y hasta mañana.


	2. II

**II**

* * *

Ver su dolor tras esos gigantes anteojos de sol fue lo que más me impactó.

Jade lucía tan elegante con ese vestido negro que llevaba puesto, totalmente ceñido al cuerpo y con unos tacones tan altos que, sin duda, estaban matándola del dolor. Aún así, su pose estuvo siempre firme, recta, con su quijada en alto, rindiendo homenaje a la mujer que ambas amábamos, aquella que entonces yacía en ese ataúd que teníamos enfrente. Ella de un extremo y yo del otro.

De repente, vi sus lágrimas correr sobre sus mejillas. No pararon durante toda la ceremonia. Siguieron cayendo hasta mucho después que terminó. Su mejor amiga estaba allí, inerte, imposibilitada de decirle que las cosas estarían bien, a punto de descender a un hoyo en la tierra para nunca más volver.

Noté como se le dificultaba respirar minuto a minuto, como debía tragar su pena para continuar tan fuerte como cuando llegó. No dijo una sola palabra, tampoco parecía estar escuchando. Era como si el mundo no existiera, como si lo único que la acompañaba en ese momento era su infinita pena. No menos de sesenta personas estaban presentes, pero ella estaba completamente sola.

Entonces, vinieron a mi mente las últimas palabras que mi esposa me dijo:

—_Cuida a Jade, Vicky. No dejes que se pierda._

No un: «_te amo»_. No un: «_nos veremos pronto»_. Con su último respiro, Juli me suplicó que no dejara sola a su mejor amiga. Ella no temía si yo me recuperaría de su pérdida, estaba segura de que con el tiempo lo haría, pero le aterraba pensar en Jade. Fue por ella que se expuso a esos tratamientos tan fuertes, sabiendo que no serían exitosos, para darle la tranquilidad de haberlo dado todo. Por Jade.

Tan pronto como el sacerdote dijo sus últimas palabras, la gente comenzó a irse. Mis extraños suegros, nuestros amigos, mi propia familia, pero Jade seguía allí, inamovible, observando cómo dos hombres cubrían aquel hoyo con tierra.

—Ven, hija. Será mejor que pases unos días con nosotros en casa —me dijo papá, tomándome suavemente del brazo.

—No, estoy bien. Quiero quedarme un momento más.

—_Amor no creo que sea bueno que estés aquí sola_ —mencionó mamá preocupada. Pero no lo estaba, Jade seguía allí y yo no me marcharía de ese cementerio hasta que ella lo hiciera.

—_Prométemelo, Vicky_ —me imploró Juli con una mirada desesperada.

La miré, le sonreí y con un beso le dije que no se preocupe, que todo estaría bien. Ella exhaló por una última vez, dejando la pesada incertidumbre de lo que pasaría con su amiga, y se dejó ir.

Más de una hora pasamos ambas contemplando la tierra recién colocada. Más de una hora sin cruzar una palabra.

Yo esperé y esperé. Le había hecho una promesa a la persona más importante en mi vida. Además, yo no era indiferente a nuestra pérdida, mi corazón también estaba en mil pedazos. La diferencia entre Jade y yo, es que yo tuve ocho meses para decir adiós, ella no volvió a ver a Juli una vez que viajamos fuera de la ciudad.

—_Hey_ —le dije acercándome, ella no me contestó.

Después de varios minutos más de silencio me dijo:

—_Lamento tu pérdida_ —Pausó, más lágrimas cubrieron su rostro—. _Porque sé lo que perdiste_.

—_Lo que perdimos _—la corregí, ella no respondió por un largo tiempo. No se movió hasta que los guardias de seguridad del cementerio se acercaron para decirnos que debíamos irnos. El lugar cerraba por las noches y éramos las únicas allí.

Hasta ese momento no había notado lo oscuro que todo estaba. El cielo era de un negro profundo, quizá la única parte de Los Ángeles en la que podías ver las estrellas. Solo se escuchaba el viento rozando las hojas de los árboles, la soledad.

De repente, Jade se puso en cuclillas y dejó la flor que tenía en las manos sobre la tierra. De la misma manera acercó sus dedos hasta sus labios, los besó y tocó nuevamente la tumba de Juli, para después enderezarse dándole una última mirada. Esa era su despedida. Quién sabe cuándo volvería. Jade no vivía en el país hace años y, sin la excusa de ver a su amiga, probablemente no volvería. Volteó, igual de decaída, y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Yo subí una vez más la vista al cielo y pedí que el espíritu de mi esposa no regresara a su cuerpo, que nunca volviera aquí. Prefería pensar que estaba allá, en las estrellas, libre y sin dolor. Dije un _te amo_ al aire y le di un último vistazo a ese montículo de tierra antes de caminar siguiendo a Jade.

Llegamos al portal del cementerio casi a la par, yo apenas unos pasos atrás.

—_Te llevo al hotel _—le ofrecí, tenía un auto esperándome afuera. Ella no se detuvo y me respondió que no hacía falta, que caminaría hasta allá.

—_Son más de veinte cuadras _—le recordé.

—_No importa._

—_Jade_… —la tomé por el brazo y, al instante, lo retiró para que la soltara.

—_Vete, Tori. Quiero estar sola_ —me dijo con la voz apagada. Sentí dolor por ella, porque entendía que ese vínculo que tenía con mi esposa había sido lo que la mantuvo en pie por muchos años.

—_Juli siempre estará con nosotras, Jade_ —le dije, queriendo reconfortarla.

Entonces giró, con la misma ira que recordaba de cuando éramos chicas.

—_¡Julz murió! ¡Se fue! ¡No está más! ¡No piensa, no siente! ¡No existe, Vega!_

Su voz se partió con ese último grito y, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, su cuerpo se desvaneció sobre la acera y comenzó a llorar desesperada.

_—¡Julz ya no está!_ —suspiraba con tanto pesar que mi propio pecho se desmoronó con ella y terminamos ambas abrazándonos para sentir algo más que solo dolor.

Cuando por fin pudimos reponernos —después de haber llamado la atención de un grupo de gente que nos rodeó—, uno de los guardias nos ayudó a llegar hasta el auto y nos hizo entrar. Le dije al conductor que nos llevara al hotel y, sin compartir una palabra en todo el camino, llegamos hasta la puerta de entrada.

—_No necesitas acompañarme. Estaré bien_—me dijo cuando me vio salir del automóvil. Aún suspiraba su dolor. Yo no quise contradecirla.

—_Lo sé_ —le confirmé—. _Pero yo también estoy quedándome aquí._

—_¿Qué?_ —me preguntó negando ligeramente, como si no hubiese escuchado bien—. _¿Por qué? Tienes una casa aquí en Los Án_… —dijo y se interrumpió a sí misma, entendió que me sería imposible volver al lugar donde mi esposa dio su último respiro la noche anterior. Comprendió que no volvería allí mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Ambas continuamos caminando hasta la recepción, donde nos dieron nuestras respectivas llaves. Nuestras habitaciones compartían piso, cada una a un extremo del corredor.

—_Trata de descansar_ —me dijo cuando salimos del elevador—. _Y si necesitas algo…_ —Me enseñó la llave de su alcoba y esperó a que le diera algún tipo de confirmación.

—_Tú también y… lo mismo_ —le dije enseñándole la mía. Ambas giramos y seguimos nuestros caminos. Fue cuando su teléfono sonó con un tono muy delicado y la escuché decir:

—_Boa noite, amor. Como você está?_

Me detuve antes de cerrar mi puerta y vi como ella entraba en su habitación sosteniendo el teléfono.

Me pregunté quién la llamó. ¿Era su novia? ¿Su esposa? ¿Su amante? ¿Quién?

Debo confesar que por más cansada que estuviera, me fue imposible cerrar los ojos y dormir. Esas palabras me rondaban los pensamientos.

"_Amor_".

¿A quién se lo decía y por qué Juli nunca supo de ella?

Jade debió ocultárselo, porque si Juli hubiese sabido que Jade no estaba sola, que tenía una pareja, no me habría pedido que la cuidara. O quizá sí, quizá aún más porque —como ella solía repetirme—, yo le hice mucho daño a su amiga cuando fuimos chicas y le cuesta entregarse a una pareja. Hace todo lo posible por boicotearse y vuelve a estar sola.

"_Amor…_", pensé una vez más, una última antes de comenzar a hablar en voz alta con mi difunta esposa sin obtener una respuesta.

—_Podrías darme una señal, ¿no crees?_ —le dije mirando al techo—. _¿Debería ir a verla o…?_

Suspiré. No era solo la curiosidad lo que sentía en esos momentos, era la incertidumbre de si me necesitaba esa noche, si debía levantarme, tomar unas cuantas botellas del mini bar e ir a buscarla, porque yo también necesitaba perderme en el alcohol y no quería hacerlo sola. Pero si ella estaba hablando con su "_amor_", lo último que querría sería verme.

—_Es tu amiga, Juli, así que_ —amenacé a mi esposa—, _tú me dirás qué hacer._

Por supuesto, no tuve respuesta. Mi esposa había fallecido. Como Jade había dicho a la salida del cementerio: «_ya no existía más»_. Qué podría decirme, más que nada, cómo.

Me levanté, fui directo al mini bar y, aunque no quería ponerme a beber sola, destapé varias botellas y me las terminé de un solo sorbo.

Tan solo 24 horas atrás, mi esposa estaba conmigo, me acariciaba, respiraba junto a mí y…

Toc, toc, toc.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos. Bebí la botella que tenía en la mano y abrí otra más.

Nada importaba. Mi sueño de pasar mi vida junto a la mujer de la que me había enamorado se había acabado. Era viuda. ¡Viuda!

—_Vega_ —dijo Jade volviendo a golpear—. _Abre la puerta_.

De repente ya no quería verla. La idea de auto destruirme sola comenzaba a ser atractiva. No tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie o contenerme, y nadie podría culparme. El dolor de cuando pierdes a alguien importante, es universal.

—_Vega_ —Jade repitió. Ya no estaba enojada, ya no se la escuchaba sollozando como hace unas horas—. _Tengo algo mejor que las botellas del mini bar_ —mencionó, adivinando lo que hacía. Yo me acerqué al ojo de la puerta de mi habitación y vi que sacudía frente a él una botella de tequila—. _Vamos, Vega, ábreme._

Su voz era suave, me invitaba. Además, tequila.

Giré el picaporte y abrí la puerta unos centímetros, soltándola y regresando adentro sin darle una bienvenida. Un ligero mareo me invadió y me tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama. Extendí mis brazos a lo ancho del colchón y respiré profundo.

—_Eres demasiado predecible_ —me dijo haciendo a un lado las pequeñas botellas que me había bebido y las tiró a la basura. Abrió la botella de tequila y tomó dos vasos de la mesa cafetera—. _Aquí tienes_ —dijo acercándome uno de ellos, pero antes de entregármelo, lo retiró y me preguntó—: _¿O ya bebiste lo suficiente?_

—_Dámelo_ —le dije enderezándome suavemente y estiré mi brazo hacia ella haciendo un movimiento con mi mano.

—¿Comiste algo?

—_¿Lo hiciste tú?_ —le devolví la pregunta.

—_Cuando llegamos_ —me confirmó—, _pedí un emparedado antes de salir a la tienda del hotel por esto _—dijo y me entregó finalmente el vaso.

No temí bebérmelo completo. De un solo sorbo, como cuando estaba en la universidad y salía con mis amigos a algún bar.

—_Hey… suave_ —me advirtió Jade llenando nuevamente mi vaso—, _mucho más si no has comido nada._

—_¿Importa?_ —le pregunté repitiendo la acción.

—_Dije que suave_ —volvió a advertirme y esta vez esperó algún tipo de confirmación antes de volver a llenar el vaso—. _No quiero que vayas a intoxicarte y entres en algún tipo de coma._

—_¡Ja!_ —me burlé. Supuse que mi amada esposa le había contado sobre la vez que bebimos en Hawái. Nuestras primeras vacaciones después de hacernos novias oficiales.

Yo acababa de firmar un contrato importante de producción musical en su disquera y, para festejar, pedí la botella más cara de whisky para bebérmela como si fuese agua. En no menos de una hora estaba casi muerta sobre la cama y Juli completamente alterada, no sabía cómo hacerme reaccionar. La pobre tuvo que llamar al doctor del hotel, quien me revisó y pidió que me llevaran al hospital inmediatamente. No estaba en tan mal estado. Inconsciente, sí, pero del cansancio del viaje y el alcohol. No era para tanto.

—_Ya, ya. Dámelo, lo tomaré más despacio_ —le dije.

—_Más te vale_ —me respondió, sonando a mi madre—, _no quiero que Julz venga y me jale de los pies por tu culpa._

La sola mención de su nombre me quitó todas las ganas de contenerme. Entonces tomé con ira el vaso y me lo bebí completo.

—_Pff, eres imposible_ —Jade se quejó quitándomelo y bebiendo el primero de los suyos de la misma forma, dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se recostó a mi lado.

Ambas miramos al techo por un largo tiempo. Yo, recordando mi juventud con ella y el resto de mis amigos, pero sobretodo, la razón por la cual no volvimos a ser amigas después de terminar la secundaria.

—_¿Alguna vez me perdonaste?_ —le pregunté, sin mirarla.

—_¿Acaso me pediste perdón y me lo perdí?_ —me contestó con su distintivo sarcasmo.

—_No, no lo hice_ —le respondí—. _Pero a veces no hace falta._

Ella no lo negó. Entendía lo que quise decir. O quizá pensaba que discutir conmigo por lo que sucedió entre nosotras, no venía al caso esa noche.

—_A Julz le gustaba repetirme que habías cambiado y…_ —Jade tomó un fuerte respiro y exhaló lentamente—, _creo que tenía razón_ —concluyó.

Mi esposa siempre me defendió ante ella. Lo sé porque muchas veces la escuché cuando hablaban por teléfono. No se cansaba de repetirle que la mujer con la que se casó ya no era esa niña inmadura. Yo, por mi parte, siempre me sentí como una, más que nada porque supe de sus labios que mis acciones dañaron a Jade, que fui cruel. Pero nunca tuve el valor de afrontar lo que le hice y pedirle disculpas.

—_Cuando conocí a Juli, todo fue tan distinto _—le dije, queriendo justificarme—. _Yo… supongo que lo hice, cambié mucho por ella._

—_Jmm_ —Jade sonrió un bufido, recordándola—. _Yo no sé si lo hice_ —me dijo después de un corto silencio—. _Al contrario, creo que ella era una de las pocas personas con la que podía ser yo misma, sin filtros, sin sentirme culpable por nada._ —Volvió a sonreír—. _Julz siempre rio conmigo. Me encontraba graciosa, pícara, no sé… disfrutaba mis locuras._

—_Lo hacía_ —le confirmé. Cada vez que Juli me hablaba de su mejor amiga, lo hacía poniéndola tan alto que hasta parecía irreal.

—_Quién sabe por qué_ —dijo y volvió a levantarse hasta alcanzar la botella y llenó su vaso. Yo le hice un gesto para que llenara el mío, pero se negó.

—_Vamos, mi esposa murió, ¿no crees que merezco ahogarme un poco en alcohol?_ —le mencioné. Ella me miró extrañada.

Sí, sabía que Juli era mi esposa. Sí, sabía que me pesaba su pérdida. Pero me miraba como si la hubiese puesto de excusa para emborracharme y no le agradó, mas no me dijo nada. Lo pensó, me miró y volvió a pensar. Finalmente tomó mi vaso y lo llenó casi hasta el filo. Por un segundo pensé: "_lo que quiere es que me suicide con alcohol",_ porque había visto la forma en la que quería beber y el vaso no era tan pequeño. Caería en coma si me lo tomaba completo.

—_A Julz no le gustaba que bebas_ —mencionó antes de entregármelo. Era más que un recordatorio, una advertencia. Había llenado mi vaso para que lo piense y me lo tome con mesura, para que recuerde a Juli con cada sorbo y, viendo el vaso tan lleno, bajara la velocidad con la que pretendía embriagarme.

—_Lo sé _—le respondí, esta vez bebiendo de a poco. Ella tomó del suyo y volvió a apartar la botella.

—_Creo que solo Julz y Sikowitz podían ver algo bueno en mí_ —me dijo con pena. Algo la molestaba.

—_Cat y Beck lo hicieron también…_

—_No_ —me interrumpió—, _nunca me vieron. Beck quería cosas de mí, me quería físicamente, pero cuando mi interés se acabó, a él se le acabó el amor. Y Cat, si en realidad me hubiese conocido, jamás te habría creído._

No supe qué decir. Beck y Cat siempre fueron sus amigos más cercanos, las únicas personas en las que confió al 100% antes de conocer a Juli.

—_Quisiera creer que yo sí te veía por quién eras_ —le dije y esperé. Ella giró su rostro lentamente hacia mí y me analizó unos segundos antes de decir:

—_Vas a ir ahí, ¿Vega?_

Sabía que mi comentario abriría esa herida, pero quizá era el mejor momento para hablar sobre que pasó. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, el recuerdo de mi esposa y su mejor amiga no nos permitiría enemistarnos nuevamente. Podríamos hablarlo en paz y posiblemente convertirnos en las amigas que nunca llegamos a ser.

—_¿Te molesta el tema?_ —le pregunté mirándola de la misma forma—. _Porque si es así, lo olvidamos. No quiero indisponerte._

Ella me analizó por unos segundos más. Fue difícil leer en su rostro lo que estaba pensando. Me miraba buscando un signo de peligro, una advertencia. Supuse que quería adivinar si yo aprovecharía esa oportunidad para hacerle más daño.

Volvió a girar el rostro hacia el techo y permaneció callada, sin mover más que sus párpados para cerrar sus ojos de cuando en cuando.

—_Tú me gustabas _—dijo, llenando el silencio—, _mucho antes de lo que sucedió, mucho antes de terminar con Beck._

Me quedé muda. No porque no lo hubiese notado entonces, tan solo no esperaba esa confesión tantos años después.

—_Jamás pensé que algo sucedería_ —me confesó—. _Tú nunca diste señales de corresponderme o… Vaya, ni siquiera de que te gustaran las mujeres. Lo escondías muy bien._

—_Llámalo supervivencia_ —le contesté, queriendo dar a entender todo lo que implicaba salir del closet a los dieciocho años dentro de una familia sumamente católica y homofóbica.

—_Tampoco fue fácil para mí. Aunque yo no pude ocultarlo tan bien_ —me confesó. Allí había una historia más larga de la que ya conocía, y de lo poco que pude sacarle a mi esposa—. _Mi mamá me descubrió besando a una chica unos días antes de la graduación._

Eso me sorprende porque siempre asumí que yo había sido su primera vez con una mujer, su primer beso, su encuentro con su verdadero ser.

—_Ya no recuerdo ni cómo se llamaba_ —rio—. _Era solo una chica que me pidió un beso… y yo se lo di._

—_Así nada más, ¿te encontró en la calle y te pidió un beso?_

—_No, no fue tan así _—recordó—. _Era una chica que iba a nuestra escuela, un año menor y que tenía un fuerte crush conmigo._

—_Fuerte crush, ¿hmm?_

—_Eso fue lo que me dijo. Que al menos debía intentarlo, sacarse la duda de cómo se sentiría besarme o se arrepentiría toda la vida._

—_Y tú, tan bondadosa, ¿le cumpliste el deseo? _—me burlé. Por suerte no se lo tomó a mal.

—_Ella era muy linda, Vega. Muy, muy linda y, bueno, ¿por qué no?_

—_¿Y qué tal fue tu primer beso con una chica? _—le pregunté de forma pícara. Se me hacía muy tierno escucharla hablar así. Jade volvió a verme, todavía conservando una sonrisa en sus labios y me dijo:

—_Nunca mejor que el nuestro._

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la curva de sus labios, pero no su contacto visual conmigo. Me sentí incómoda, pero no quise quitarle la mirada. Yo había iniciado esa conversación, no podía echarme atrás.

—_Supongo que no fue igual para ti_ —continuó.

Yo no le contesté de inmediato, aunque quería negar todo lo negativo que ella había guardado en su mente por años. Esa noche había sido muy importante para mí.

—_Yo… Jade, yo nunca creí que tú y yo acabaríamos juntas en una habitación de hotel después del baile de graduación_ —le dije con sinceridad—. _Y, si te lo preguntas, no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió, de lo que hicimos… De nada._

—_Por supuesto que sí… _

—_No_ —la interrumpí. Jade volvió a girar hacia el techo, evitándome—. _Tenía miedo_ —intenté explicarle—. _Mis papás fueron por mí al hotel. Estaban allí, esperándome, creyendo que me había acostado con un chico. Y, si eso ya era malo en sus ojos, imagínate lo que hubiese sucedido si se enteraban de que había perdido mi virginidad con una chica. _

—_Puedo entender eso, Vega, pero las cosas no tenían que terminar como lo hicieron. _

—_Sí, lo sé_ —le contesté, porque tenía razón. Yo empeoré todo, yo lo arruiné.

No fue ese beso tierno que me dio en el pasillo del hotel, lo que nos separó. O que yo decidiera pedir una habitación y llevarla tomada de la mano para saciar esa necesidad que tenía atrapada en mi ombligo. O cuando le di todo lo que le negué a mis novios anteriores. Lo que nos destruyó fue mi confusión una vez que despertamos al día siguiente con la llamada de mis padres buscándome en la puerta del hotel. Lo que pensarían mis amigos, Beck, Cat, hasta Andre. Mi problema no era sentir culpa por lo que hicimos o vergüenza de ella. Era salir de un closet que era mi único refugio y donde nadie podía hacerme daño. Era no perder a mi familia y renunciar a todo por una noche con una chica que ni siquiera me consideraba su amiga.

—_Sé que te fallé…_

—_Eso es lo que menos importa, Vega._

—_Pero importa_ —insistí—. _Debí explicarte lo que me pasaba. Debí…_

—_No debías mentir, punto _—me interrumpió. Su ánimo iba cambiando con enojo.

—_Lo sé…_

—_¿Y por qué lo hiciste?_ —me reclamó, giró a verme, con sus cejas estiradas hacia adentro, molesta, esperando una explicación—. _¿Tenías que decirle a Cat que yo te forcé? ¿Tenías que pedirle que no hablara al respecto conmigo, que no me creyera?, ¿decirle que lo único que querías es olvidar lo que sucedió porque te daba asco? ¿Convencerla de que yo era una enferma que solo había jugado contigo?_

—_Jade…_

—_¡No, Vega!_ —me cortó, ahora sí, enfurecida—. _¡No tenías derecho a poner a Cat en mi contra! ¡Lo que sucedió lo decidiste tú! ¡Fuiste tú la que me llevó a jalones hasta el cuarto! ¡La que cerró la puerta y me empujó contra ella! ¡La que me desnudó y me tiró a la cama! ¡Dios, fuiste tú!_

Quise creer que las lágrimas que comenzó a derramar eran únicamente de ira, pero se notaba su decepción, su tristeza, su dolor.

—_Yo sentía tantas cosas por ti, Tori. Y sí, el valor que esa chica tuvo al pedirme un beso unos días atrás, se apoderó de mí cuando te besé en el pasillo del hotel. No quería que se acabara la escuela y arrepentirme de nunca haberte besado. Pero todo lo que le siguió a ese beso, todo, lo iniciaste tú._

Era así. De qué serviría justificarme.

Esa noche, descubrí con ese beso que todo lo que sentía por dentro era real, que las chicas me gustaban. Que eso de tener novios era solo una forma de ocultar quién era, de sentirme protegida ante mis amigos y mi familia. Pero nada se comparaba a tener a otra chica tan cerca, a sentir su calor, a tocar su piel, a acariciar su lengua con la mía.

No pude detenerme, porque ella no estaba sola, también me gustaba. Muchas veces peleé conmigo misma negándolo, pero esa noche cambio todo. Yo era lesbiana, no había duda, Estaba loca por Jade y estaba borracha. ¿Necesitaba más?

—_No es una excusa, pero esa noche Cat me había estado buscando y en su preocupación les dijo a mis padres que seguramente había pasado la noche con un chico en el hotel y fue con ellos a buscarme. Cuando bajé, comenzó a preguntar qué había pasado, con quién había pasado la noche y, cuando te vio salir del elevador, sumó dos más dos… —dije intentando explicarme—. Yo… sentí que, si le decía la verdad, lo repetiría frente a mis padres en algún momento y todo se iría al diablo. Así que le mentí y le supliqué que no les dijera nada._

—_¿Y creíste que Cat no iría por ahí contándole a todo el mundo lo que yo supuestamente te hice?_ —me volvió a reclamar—. _Porque lo hizo. Esa misma mañana, Andre me escribió para decirme que jamás se imaginó que me convertiría en una depravada sexual y me advirtió que no me acercara más a ti, quién sabe lo que se imaginó. Robbie hizo lo mismo con mil insultos y hasta Beck, hasta él me preguntó por qué siempre tenía que indisponerte y abusar de tu amistad, que había llegado demasiado lejos y que no quería ni verme._

_—No lo pensé, solo lo hice. Y, cuando me arrepentí, ya era muy tarde_ —quise disculparme.

—_Pudiste decirles la verdad, aunque quedaras como una estúpida, Vega._

—_Lo siento_ —le dije, no sabía qué más podía aportar a la conversación. Ella tenía razón.

Jade se levantó buscando la botella y llenó su vaso. Bebió al menos la mitad y lo volvió a llenar. Me miró desde la mesa cafetera y se arrimó a ella.

—_No voy a ser injusta contigo_ —me dijo—. _No fuiste solo tú quien me lastimó ese día_ —Pausó por unos segundos. Yo no entendí qué quiso decir—. _Esa mañana, volví a casa y mamá me dijo que me había convertido en una cualquiera que ni siquiera llegaba por las noches. Que era una desviada, una vergüenza para la familia y lo mínimo que podía hacer era desaparecer._

La vi perder la mirada en el fondo del vaso y sentí su dolor aún atrapado en su pecho.

—_Yo traté de ignorarla. Desde que me encontró con esa chica, no paraba con sus insultos y amenazas. Así que me fui a bañar, me vestí y salí temprano a la ceremonia de graduación. Supuse que ella y mi papá llegarían más tarde, pero nunca lo hicieron._

Recordé haberlo notado. Cuando llamaron a su nombre nadie aplaudió por ella más que Sikowitz. Nuestros amigos ya estaban enterados de lo que había pasado —bueno, de mis mentiras—, y ninguno festejó por ella. Yo regresé a ver rápidamente a los familiares de los alumnos y nunca vi a sus padres. Pensé que estaban atrasados, aunque Jade fue la última en recibir el diploma y la ceremonia había iniciado hace más de dos horas.

—_Yo esperé. Pensé que llegarían, pero no_ —Jade continuó—._ Vi como cada uno de ustedes se reunía con los suyos y sonreía, se tomaba fotos, se abrazaban y yo… estaba sola, no tenía a nadie_.

Jade bebió el resto de su vaso y lo volvió a llenar.

—_Vi cómo me ignorabas_ —continuó, dándome una punzada en el pecho—. _Cuando llegué a casa esa mañana, después de la ronda de insultos de mamá, lo único que podía pensar era en que no podía esperar para volver a besarte. En que la noche anterior había sido la mejor de mi vida. En que tenía tu voz grabada en mis memorias, tu olor, tus toques… Fui feliz entonces, por un instante todo tenía sentido y yo era invencible, por ti, por lo que habíamos hecho _—rio mirando su vaso y bebió—. _Fui tan estúpida_.

—_No lo fuiste. Yo sí…_ —Ella volvió a reír.

—_Después de la graduación, cuando me cansé de ver el estacionamiento vacío de la escuela, llegué a casa y encontré una nota sobre unas bolsas de basura en la puerta de entrada_ —me dijo—. _Mamá me había escrito una carta diciendo que ella y papá habían decidido que no me apoyarían en mis malas decisiones, mucho menos cuando reflejaban tal abominación sobre ellos._

—_¿Qué?_ —reaccioné sorprendida y me enderecé. ¿Había sido para tanto?

—_Me escribieron que lo poco que yo tenía estaba en esas bolsas, que nada más me pertenecía y que dejara el auto, que estaba a su nombre. Que si me lo llevaba, irían a la policía a decir que lo robé._

—_Pero… ¿qué… qué diablos?_

—_Traté de entrar a casa con mi llave, pero lo que habían hecho mis padres mientras yo recibía mi diploma, era cambiar todas las cerraduras de la casa, guardar algo de mi ropa en esas bolsas y escribir esa estúpida carta. Yo ya no era su hija, ya no tenía una casa, ya no pertenecía a ningún lugar._

—_Jade, pero… ¿por qué no me llamaste?_

—_¿Hablas en serio?_

—_O sea, sí, sé que… Pero te habría ayudado._

—_¿A qué exactamente?_

—_Éramos amigas._

—_No, nunca lo fuimos, Vega. Y después de lo que le dijiste a todos sobre mí. Después de rechazarme como lo hiciste…_ —Se interrumpió y volvió a beber—. _Beck fue al único que llamé y su respuesta fue un mensaje de texto diciéndome que no le llamara más, que no me contestaría._

—_Jade, Juli nunca… Ella nunca me dijo…_

—_¿Qué podría decirte, Tori? Julz, estaba enamorada, no podía imaginarse una vida sin ti y yo no le permitiría odiarte a mi costa._

Callé. Yo tampoco podía imaginarme un futuro sin Juli, por eso me tomó tantos años —casi hasta el día de nuestra boda—, en confesarle que sabía quién era su mejor amiga. Qué injusta fui, con ambas. Qué tonta.

—_De repente, sentí como todas las dudas y los miedos de no tener nada, entraron en mí_ —Jade continuó la historia—. _Estaba paralizada, sin saber si irme por la derecha o la izquierda. No tenía a dónde ir, ¿qué importaba? Pero parecía la decisión más urgente. Por dónde llegar a ningún lado _—Dejó el vaso vacío sobre el velador y se sentó nuevamente en la cama—._ No tenía un centavo encima. La poca ropa que mis papás me dejaron era vieja y ni siquiera podría venderla. Además, ¿qué diablos haría sin eso?, ¿vestir el jean y el buzo que me había puesto por debajo de la toga de graduación, por el resto de mis días?_

—_¿A dónde fuiste?_ —le pregunté. No podía imaginarme qué hubiera hecho yo en la misma situación.

—_La primera noche la pasé en un parque. Uno en un barrio tranquilo. Aún así, no dormí. Tenía miedo de que alguien me quitara lo poco que tenía mientras dormía, así que pasé la noche nerviosa y abrazada de las bolsas._

—_¿Por qué no fuiste a un refugio?_ —sugerí estúpidamente. De seguro lo había pensado, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo.

—_¿Tú sabes dónde quedan?_ —me preguntó sarcásticamente—. _Cuando por fin encontré uno era demasiado tarde para que me dieran un lugar._

Callé. Ya sabía que mi pregunta había sido estúpida.

—_Así que amanecí allí, en esa banca de madera. Pensaba en qué haría para comer, donde pasaría la siguiente noche, porque por suerte nadie llamó a la policía diciendo que había una chica durmiendo en el parque, pero una segunda noche quién sabe. Las cosas podían empeorar aún más si me metía en problemas con la ley. _

Toda esa realidad me golpeó con fuerza. Yo, al mismo tiempo, festejaba con mis padres, quienes ya habían olvidado que la noche anterior la pasé con un _desconocido_ en ese hotel. Esa noche cenamos, yo dormí en mi cama, al día siguiente fui al cine con nuestros amigos… mis amigos… Yo le quité tanto y Juli no debía amarme, debía aborrecerme por todo lo que causé a su amiga.

—_Debes odiarme_ —susurré. Más para mí que para ella.

—_Lo hice por mucho tiempo_ —me confesó—. _Hasta el día de tu boda_.

Mi cara debió transmitirle mi incógnita.

—_El día anterior, cuando Julz fue por mí al aeropuerto, me dijo que, si se lo pedía, lo cancelaría todo._

Esas palabras me dolieron. Aunque sé que el final fue otro, nunca imaginé que mi esposa consideró dejarme por su amiga. Aunque después de todo lo que acababa de escuchar, debió hacerlo.

—_Ese momento entendí que no podía quitarle a la persona que ella amaba, que le sería muy difícil olvidarse de lo que sentía por ti y, obligarla a dejarlo todo, era injusto. Ella se casaría contigo y serías la mujer más importante en su vida. Qué ganaba yo odiándote, qué ganaba ella_ —me explicó—. _Así que decidí perdonarte._

Esas palabras, esas pocas palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos de par en par. La respuesta a mi primera pregunta estaba ahí. Me había perdonado hace más de catorce años y yo nunca llegué a pedirle perdón.

—_Lo siento tanto_ —le dije demasiado tarde.

—_Ya está, Vega. Además, no todo fue malo. Esa experiencia me hizo ver que hay mucha gente que vale la pena y está dispuesta a dar todo por ti, aunque no seas nada de ellos_ —Jade trató de animarme—. _Como Sikowitz._

—_¿Sikowitz?_

—_¿Dónde crees que viví mientras cursaba la universidad?_ —me informó—. _Esa primera noche que pasé en el parque, Sikowitz me había visto por la ventana de su nuevo apartamento, aunque no supo que era yo hasta el día siguiente que salió de paseo con su perro. Me invitó un café y, después de explicarle lo que pasó con mis papás, me propuso quedarme con él. Convertiríamos la sala de estar en mi habitación y cuando consiguiera trabajo colaboraría con los gastos._

—_Vaya…_

—_Él fue quien me salvó, me dio un hogar y se convirtió en mi familia. Y bueno_ —me dijo ya mucho más relajada—, _después conocí a Julz, nos graduamos y decidimos compartir apartamento._

Yo nunca imaginé nada de esto, nunca lo supe. Juli le fue muy fiel. Era su realidad, su secreto, no me lo diría. Por supuesto que me reclamó lo que hice, pero nunca me dio detalles. Me sentí culpable, estúpida y arrepentida.

—_Deja de castigarte, Vega _—me dijo con los ojos caídos del cansancio—. _Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no debería importar._

—_No estoy tan segura de eso_.

—_Créeme, no conseguiremos nada _—insistió—, _y creo que esta charla fue buena._

—_¿Tú crees?_

—_Siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso enorme del pecho_ —me aseguró—. _¿Tú no?_

Negué.

_—Te ves agotada_ —le mencioné, los ojos se le cerraban.

—_Sí, tienes razón. Además, ya debería estar durmiendo_ —bostezó—. _Mi vuelo sale a las 9 de la mañana. Debo estar en el aeropuerto a las 6._

—_¡¿Viajas a Brasil mañana mismo?! _—le pregunté con sorpresa y tristeza. Pensé que se quedaría hasta la lectura del testamento. Juli lo pidió así. Al menos una semana en la cual podríamos hablar y quizá entablar una conexión, iniciar una amistad.

—_Tengo asuntos que no pueden esperar. Debo volver._

Me quedé muda, sintiéndome inútil, imposibilitada de pedirle que lo dejara todo por mí, que no se fuera, que no me dejara sola. Entonces recordé que fue Juli quién me pidió lo contrario y, con Jade tan lejos, tampoco podría cumplir esa promesa.

No quise insistir. Pensé que ya la había obligado a sacrificar demasiado como para que lo hiciera una vez más.

—_Si quieres puedo llevarte al aeropuerto_ —le ofrecí.

—_No _—dijo ella y comenzó a mover el cuello de lado a lado sintiendo la fatiga del día—, _ya tengo transporte y preferiría que descanses. _

No podría hacerlo. Mi esposa aún estaba muerta. Yo todavía estaba sola, mucho más cuando ella se fuera. Definitivamente no pegaría un ojo en lo que quedaba de la noche.

—_Me mantendré en contacto_ —le dije. Al menos lo intentaría. Ella me miró extrañada.

—_¿Julz te pidió que vieras por mí? _—Jade asumió correctamente—. _No te preocupes, Vega. Ya no soy una niña y, ahora, la que tiene que dar, soy yo._

No entendí lo que me quiso decir con esa última frase. Jade se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, me pidió que me cuidara y, si necesitaba hablar con alguien, la llamara, pero que no me preocupara por ella. Se acercó a la mesa cafetera, tomó la libreta de hojas y escribió su número.

—_Julz tuvo mucha suerte de encontrarte, Tori_ —me dijo sonriéndome y, guardándose algo más, se guió sola hasta la puerta, dejándome allí pensando en si después de tantos años ella aún sentía algo por mí.

* * *

**Nota:**

Feliz 2020 a todos y gracias por seguir con la historia.

: Hola y feliz año nuevo. Gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutes esta corta historia. Aún hay un par de twists así que espero que sigas leyendo y no creo que llores, pero quizá quién sabe. XD. Que tengas una linda noche. Mucha suerte.

West: Feliz año para ti también. Yo también extrañaba escribirlas. Creo que aquí se sabe algo de cómo sucedieron las cosas esa noche, pero todavía habrá más detalles en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a ti y a todos por leer. Espero también que todos tus deseos se cumplan y tengas un año lleno de cosas buenas. Mucha suerte y hasta mañana.

A las más de 60 personas que han leído esta historia entre ayer y hoy, les deseo un excelente año nuevo y espero que se animen a comentar. Sino, igual los veo por ahí en las estadísticas. Saludos a México, Estados Unidos, Argentina, Brazil, El Reino Unido y Bélgica. Gracias a todos por leer.

Suerte y hasta mañana.


	3. III

**III**

* * *

Jade lucía hermosa esa noche. Su cabello lacio, apenas rizado en las puntas. Sus hombros y brazos descubiertos, tersos. Su piel tan blanca como su largo vestido y esa pequeña flor del mismo color sobre su oreja derecha adornando su peinado. Perfecta.

Sin embargo, fue ella la que no dejaba de mirarme. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en la parte trasera de mi nuca y, si giraba en esa dirección, estaba ella, contemplando cada uno de mis movimientos.

—¿_Bailamos?_ —me preguntó Beck.

Yo no quería. Pretendía descubrir qué era lo que Jade se traía conmigo, pero su insistencia era tanta que preferí darle gusto. No era mi estilo hacerle un desaire a un amigo, aunque sus intenciones parecían ser otras.

—_Estás muy linda esta noche, Tori _—me dijo sonriéndome mientras bailábamos una canción suave—. _Eres la más bonita aquí._

No era verdad, esa era su ex. La más hermosa de todas era Jade.

Volteé a verla, ella seguía mirándome. Me sonrió y, en ese instante, le dije a Beck que quería descansar un poco y tomar un ponche. No pensaba que me acompañaría —no había sido una invitación—, pero vino conmigo de todas formas. Me sirvió un vaso y se arrimó a la pared a verme beberlo como si fuese mi madre.

—_¿No quieres tú uno?_ —le pregunté. Él volvió a sonreír sin responderme y fue cuando la escuché a mis espaldas.

—_Ni siquiera en la noche más estrellada podrías brillar más_ —dijo Jade, dejándome helada. Giré despacio, viendo como el rostro de mi amigo se tornaba extraño, como si se preguntara de dónde diablos habían salido esas palabras, porque la verdad es que nadie, jamás en la vida, habría creído que salieron de Jade.

Le sonreí y ella me correspondió con ternura. Otra cosa que me dejó en incógnita, como a Beck.

—_¿Qué te traes, Jade?_ —le preguntó él, serio, quizá hasta un poco molesto—. _¿Deja tus burlas?_

Entendí por qué mi amigo no esperaba menos de su ex-novia. Estábamos a un día de graduarnos y, durante todo el tiempo que nos conocimos, siempre tuvo la peor de las actitudes conmigo. Yo nunca era buena para nada o lo suficientemente talentosa, mucho menos una buena amiga. Los malos comentarios sobre mi apariencia y mi forma de hablar eran pan de cada día. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, luciendo lo más sincera y respetuosa, mostrándome su verdadero ser sin importarle quién más lo notara. Había dejado de lado su interés por ser la chica mala y era… hermosa.

—_¿Por qué no vas a bailar o algo y dejas a Tori en paz?_ —Beck le dijo en tono de advertencia.

—_Estoy bien, Beck_ —le respondí, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Nuestra vista se mantenía fija la una en la otra y, sin saber por qué, me daba una paz increíble.

—_Jade_ —Beck la nombró queriendo llamar su atención—… _¡Jade, déjala ya!_ —insistió. Ella no le contestó, yo tampoco. —_Bueno, si no te vas, nos vamos nosotros_ —Beck dijo y me tomó de la mano.

—_Espera, no. Jade es mi amiga, ¿cuál es tu problema?_ —le dije y me solté.

Él se quedó mudo. No entendía por qué lo rechazaba y elegía defender a su ex quién, para ser justos, no había hecho nada malo.

En ese momento apareció Cat y nos elogió a ambas por nuestros vestidos, invitándonos a los tres a la pista de baile.

—_Estoy cansada, vayan ustedes_ —le dije, esperando que Jade se quedara conmigo. Yo estaba intrigada con su comportamiento hacia mí y lo que más quería era tenerla a mi lado un momento más, así, aunque sea en silencio.

—_¿Vamos, Jade?_ —Cat le preguntó, tomando a Beck del brazo y jalándolo hacia la pista.

—_No, vayan, tengo algo de sed y acompañaré a Tori para que no la estén correteando chicos con segundas intenciones_ —dijo mirando desafiante a su ex-novio.

Él por supuesto le devolvió la mirada de mala manera, pero se dejó llevar por nuestra pelirroja amiga. Pronto se encontraron con Andre y Robbie y se olvidaron de nosotras.

—_No lo dije con malicia _—mencionó colocándose a mi lado, explicando su cumplido anterior. Ya no me veía, pero todo en ella se hacía presente con su cercanía. El olor de su perfume, mezclado con el tono frutal de su champú, y la suavidad de su piel cuando nuestros brazos se rozaron, hicieron que me corra un escalofrío por la espalda.

—_Lo sé_ —le respondí tragando en seco y bebí un sorbo de ponche. Era mi turno de mencionarle que se veía espectacular—. _Yo…_ —dudé, ¿se burlaría de mí? —… _Yo…_ —Tomé un respiro, quería decírselo antes de que termine la noche. Ella esperó sin presionarme—. _Creo que, sin duda, eres la chica más hermosa esta noche._

Jade bajó la mirada, quisiera decir que con pena, pero era Jade West, ella nunca tenía pena por verse increíble, lo hacía todos los días, aunque esta vez sobresalía.

—_Parece que no te viste en un espejo al salir de casa, Tori _—Una vez más me llamaba por mi nombre en lugar de mi apellido—. _No hay mujer más perfecta aquí que tú._

Todo se sentía extraño, hasta dudé de si estaba despierta o seguía dormida en mi cama, esperando que esta noche llegara. Vi alrededor y todo lucía tan real, pero tan mágico. El salón completo pintado de luz azul y violeta, la música en un volumen y ritmo impecables, y ella allí, como siempre la imaginé, como siempre la quise, tan cerca que hasta podía imaginarme sus labios sobre los míos.

—_Hay algo que quiero decirte…, darte de hecho_ —se corrigió, volteé a verla, la noté nerviosa—, _pero no aquí_ —La vi tragar y dar un respiro fuerte antes de girar a verme.

Yo dejé el vaso de ponche sobre la mesa y delicadamente tomé su mano. Por un segundo pensé que se burlaría de mí y haría un comentario hiriente por haberme creído la inocentada, pero no fue así. Ella me siguió sin decir una palabra hasta el corredor que, sorpresivamente, estaba desierto.

—_¿Aquí está mejor?_ —le pregunté. Ella asintió y me miró fijamente mientras suspiraba —_¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?_

Yo esperaba que Jade empezara a hablar inmediatamente, pero se tomó varios segundos encontrando el valor para forzar las palabras afuera de su boca.

—_Tori… ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? _—me susurró—. _Prometo no hacerte daño._

Sabía qué venía, sabía que me besaría. Lo supe en el fondo de mi estómago, a lo largo de mis brazos que erizaron los bellos de mi piel y detrás de las orejas recorriéndome el cuello. Mi boca se secó y me relamí los labios por instinto mientras asentía un sí y procedía a cerrar mis ojos como me había pedido.

Ella se acercó. Su respiración nerviosa rebotaba en mi rostro. Me besaría, pero antes se tomó el tiempo de rozar su nariz con la mía, de colocar sus manos sobre mi cadera con una suavidad que me derretía, de tocar nuestras mejillas sintiendo el calor de nuestra piel.

—_Si pudiera guardar este momento en una botella, lo haría, porque lo he deseado desde que te conocí_ —Su voz fue tan dulce, tan tranquila y pura, que no pude evitar abrir los ojos un segundo para verla con los suyos cerrados mientras juntaba nuestros labios en el beso más tierno que he tenido en la vida.

No fue un beso perdidamente apasionado. Nuestros labios apenas sintieron la humedad de nuestra boca. Los suyos se abrieron tan solo para atrapar mi labio inferior y volvió a cerrarlos con un respeto que no entendí.

¿Cuántas veces la había visto besarse a bocanadas con Beck?, pero conmigo se contenía. Por un segundo pensé que la que lo estaba haciendo mal era yo, así que me aventuré a profundizar el beso, cosa que la estremeció.

Supongo que ella no esperaba mi respuesta. No se había dado cuenta de que, todos esos años que fuimos compañeras, me desvivía por su atención, que mi interminable búsqueda de amistad era porque la quería cerca, porque me intrigaba, porque a pesar de sus bromas y burlas, veía algo en ella que apenas esa noche me dejaba comprobar. Yo le gustaba también y todos esos juegos eran su muralla de defensa.

Después de unos segundos, ella fue alejándose, terminando el beso con un corto pico sobre mis labios y se separó.

—_Gracias_ —me dijo con una sonrisa. No esperaba nada más de mí. Había cumplido su cometido y, sonriéndome una vez más, asintió y se fue alejando muy despacio hacia el salón.

Yo me quedé inmutada, tocando mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos mientras la veía caminar, y sentí la absurda y desesperada necesidad de alcanzarla, pero en medio camino la vi dirigirse a Cat y despedirse. Supuse que planeaba irse. Me había besado y ya no tenía qué hacer allí, pero yo no podía dejar que todo terminara en un simple beso.

Me apresuré al lobby para pedir la chaqueta y la cartera que había encargado al llegar y fui directo a la recepción del hotel.

—_Necesito una habitación_ —le dije al chico que no dejaba de mirarme con cada de: "_esto no es un motel, niña_"—. _Una con una vista increíble de la ciudad _—insistí.

—_Octavo piso_ —mencionó esperando unos segundos—, _son 300 dólares._

Mis ahorros de los últimos seis meses, pero lo valían, si Jade venía conmigo lo valían. Saqué mi tarjeta de débito y se la entregué.

—_Dámela_ —le dije y le pedí que se apurara. Esperaba que Jade aún estuviera en el salón despidiéndose de todos, que la chica del lobby se demorara en entregarle sus cosas, que no tuviera que pasar la noche en una carísima habitación de hotel, sola.

Tomé la llave y corrí hasta la puerta, llegué al lobby y frené viéndola colocarse su chaqueta sobre los hombros y, tomando un respiro, caminé hacia ella.

Se asombró cuando me vio. Debió parecerle extraña ni agitación, aun así, tomó mi mano cuando se la extendí y, sin protestar o preguntarme nada, me siguió hasta el ascensor. La puerta se cerró, no mencionamos palabra. Mi respiración aún intranquila delataba mis nervios y ella lo notó. Apretó su mano con la mía, entrelazándolas, dándome el valor que tanto necesitaba. Yo nunca había hecho eso antes, nunca había tenido relaciones, no tenía idea de cómo iniciar, de cómo preguntarle si ella quería o… no sé, sí prefería que habláramos del beso.

Volvió a correrme la duda de si ella me seguía la corriente para burlarse después frente a nuestros amigos, pero no era momento para vacilar. Los pisos iban subiendo de número y el momento se acercaba peligrosamente. No daría marcha atrás.

Las puertas se abrieron en el octavo piso. Se notaba el lujo del lugar. La alfombra del pasillo estaba impecable, las paredes pintadas de un color blanco muy suave, satinado. Había plantas muy estilizadas aquí y allá y algunos cuadros y espejos en las paredes entre las puertas de las habitaciones.

806

Nunca lo olvidaré. Ese fue el número de la habitación donde perdería mi virginidad. Quedaba al final del pasillo. Su número en un lujoso rectángulo de metal dorado.

Lo miré y deslicé la tarjeta, aún sin soltar a Jade de la mano, hasta creo que en mi nerviosismo la apreté más y la jalé adentro.

Mi primer instinto fue empujarla contra la puerta para cerrarla y besarla apasionadamente, esta vez sin consideraciones. Mi boca la devoró sin pena, mi lengua tocó la suya y se dejó llevar entre una humedad tan placentera que me estremecía.

Solté todo lo que tenía en las manos en el piso y las coloqué sobre su cintura. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban, mis manos se deslizaban con tal facilidad que pronto la tenía alojada en mi pecho, con sus brazos cerrándose por mi cuello en un abrazo, besándome con tanta pasión como yo.

Sin esperar bajé la cremallera de su vestido y recordó mis dedos por su espalda hasta sus hombros. La volteé con mi cuerpo y la encaminé a la cama, pero antes de tumbarla en ella, pasé mis manos hasta su pecho y terminé de sacarle el vestido.

Sí, fui muy torpe y apresurada, lo sé. Me da pena recordarlo porque yo lo hacía todo sin tino, sin pensar más que en cualquier momento ella me diría que la soltara y se iría, debía apurarme.

Su pecho, tan blanco. Su desnudez tan inmutable. Se veía tan hermosa con el vestido puesto que nunca me corrió por la cabeza la idea de que se vería aún mejor sin él. Quizá porque nunca me imaginé tener la oportunidad de verla así. Pausé unos segundos, admirándola, suspirando porque, de repente, había perdido la dirección.

—_Respira_ —me dijo levantándose de la cama y me besó con calma—. _No quiero que te desmayes_ —susurró a mi oído y con la delicadeza que yo no tuve comenzó a acariciarme. Casi en un baile dio la vuelta hasta quedar a mis espaldas y removió mi cabello descubriendo mi cuello. Me besó recorriéndolo hasta mi hombro izquierdo y siguió por mi espalda forzándome a enderezarme y a largar gemidos que no supe cómo contener.

Sus dedos persiguieron el filo de mi vestido y poco a poco hizo lo mismo que yo hice desesperada con ella. Para cuando terminó de desvestirme, mi cuerpo yacía hipnotizado sobre la cama y fue entonces que noté la elegancia de la habitación. Los muebles eran exquisitos, un diseño moderno pero elegante. El cubrecama de un color blanco perfecto, los almohadones rojos al tope y una enorme pantalla de televisión en frente colgada de la pared. Flores y plantas por todos lados y las ventanas de piso a techo con las cortinas abiertas, dejando ver un Los Ángeles que brillaba con las luces de los edificios.

Jade se acomodó sobre mí, besándome con dulzura, con detalles. Sus dedos cursaron mi cuerpo como si tuviera la obligación y necesidad de pasar por cada milímetro. Sus labios creaban un camino en mi pecho y, en esa delicadeza, la sentí diferente, abierta a todo, entregada a mí.

Quizá en ese tiempo no lo acepté por lo que fue. No le di la importancia que merecía y por eso me apresuré a negarla a la mañana siguiente con Cat, provocando esa enemistad y odio que tuvo todos estos años.

Le fallé, pero… Jade me amó esa noche. Es algo que ahora entiendo.

—_Señora Vega_ —Julián, el abogado de mi difunta esposa llamó mi atención, despertándome de mis recuerdos—, _debo coordinar con usted la entrega de la herencia de la señorita West. Entiendo que usted tiene la dirección a la que puedo hacerle el envío en Brasil._

—_Sí_ —le respondí. Juli le había dejado una selección grande de películas, libros y música que sabía que su amiga disfrutaría, además de un video que debía ver solo ella y por eso lo tramitaría el abogado—. _Todo lo demás está en cajas empacado en casa_ —le dije y finalmente me levanté de la mesa, donde hace unos minutos finalizaba la lectura de la herencia.

—_¿Usted sigue viviendo en el hotel?_ —me preguntó preocupado.

—_Hoy vuelvo a casa_ —le confirmé. Es cierto que la lejanía del lugar donde mi esposa falleció me daba un poco de tranquilidad para llevar el duelo, pero no hay lugar como tu hogar, ¿no? —_Tengo las maletas en el auto_ —le informé.

Él respiró aliviado. Sé que se preocupa por mí, durante estos años, pasó de ser un simple funcionario a un amigo de la familia. Además, supuse que Juli le había encargado velar por mis intereses y pagar un hotel tan caro por dos semanas ya había consumido lo suficiente.

—_De todas formas_ —me dijo, acompañándome al elevador—, _si necesita un lugar permanente para vivir hasta que pueda regresar tranquila a su casa, podríamos ayudarla buscando un departamento en la ciudad._

Le agradecí el gesto y le dije que lo pensaría, quizá no era una mala idea.

Cuando llegué a casa, todo se me hacía tan ajeno. Fue como regresar a un lugar al que no había ido en años. Todo seguía igual, estaba lleno de nostalgia, de recuerdos, pero tan lejanos. Dejé mis maletas en el corredor y fui directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, encontrándome con una nota en el mesón.

_-Pastillas azules: aumentar a 3._

_-Obligarla a dormir 2 horas, después de almuerzo. _

_-Llamar a Jade al anochecer._

_-Prepararle un té de valeriana y darle la última pastilla de la noche antes de acostarla a dormir._

En sus últimos días me era tan difícil llevar la cuenta de lo que hacía y lo que no. Estaba todo el tiempo corriendo de aquí a allá, cerciorándome de que mi esposa estuviese tranquila, sedada y satisfecha. La enfermera hacía lo suyo, pero Juli me quería cerca ayudándola y yo quería hacerlo. Su enfermedad nunca fue un peso para mí.

Bebí el agua y subí al segundo piso. Por un momento dudé en dar un paso adelante del último escalón. ¿Estaría todo desarreglado como quedó nuestro dormitorio después de que la ambulancia se la llevara a la morgue? ¿Estaría aún su olor en las almohadas?, ¿en mi cama?

Me detuve de un solo golpe. Fue duro imaginar que ese espacio nunca más tendría su presencia, su cuerpo recorriendo los pasillos, su voz y sus risas propagándose por los cuartos. La casa estaba silente, tanto que me ahogaba y me impedía romperlo.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando finalmente escuché mi suspiro. Mis pulmones se llenaron de aire, casi podía escuchar mi corazón latir y me sentí culpable porque yo seguía viva, porque yo podía ver lo que tenía en frente, porque yo podía caminar, podía comer, hablar, cantar, porque yo seguía viva y la mujer que me dio todo, ya no.

Me sentí una impostora, una egoísta. Si ella estaba muerta yo debería estarlo también. Esa casa era nuestra, pero nosotras ya no éramos nada, porque una pareja deja de existir cuando uno de los dos se va. Y entonces entendí que no podía estar allí, que esa casa ya no podía ser mi casa, mía, solo mía, porque antes fue nuestra y ahora… ahora simplemente ya no lo era.

No llegué a la habitación. Volví a la planta baja por mis maletas, las tomé y salí de allí, huyendo de mi nueva realidad directo al aeropuerto.

—_Un pasaje en primera clase a Sao Paulo, por favor_ —le dije a la persona que atendía el mostrador.

—_Todos los vuelos están llenos hasta mañana_ —me respondió.

—_¿Todos en primera clase? _

—_Sí, señora Vega._

El chico me conocía. Me sonrió y esperó mi respuesta.

—_¿Y en clase económica? No me importa en donde sea._

El chico miró la pantalla que tenía en frente, buscando en cada asiento si había uno desocupado, pero antes de responderme negó con su cabeza.

—_Mañana, 6 am _—me informó—, _es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle y en primera clase._

Volví a suspirar. No eran ni las doce del día y tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero no volvería a casa y definitivamente no quería volver al hotel y perder el vuelo si me emborrachaba una vez más en el mini bar.

—_Dámelo_ —le dije y le acerqué la tarjeta de crédito—. _¿Puedo entrar a la sala VIP?_

—_Pero su vuelo sale mañana_ —repitió el chico.

—_No tengo problema_ —le dije, dejándole saber que no tenía intensión de marcharme—. _Esperaré_ —le informé.

—_Hay un hotel muy bueno cruzando el aeropuerto…_

—_No, no quiero un hotel, esperaré en la sala VIP._

Él ya no sabía qué decirme, así que me pidió que esperara y fue a comentarle la situación a su superior, quien llegó con una sonrisa aún más grande.

—_Señora Vega, es un gusto verla_ —me dijo como si me conociera—, _podemos ofrecerle una estadía gratuita en el hotel cinco estrellas cruzando el aeropuerto._

—_No, quiero entrar al VIP, esperaré allí._

—_Son más de 18 horas de espera._

—_Lo sé_ —le confirmé—. _No tengo apuro. No saldré del aeropuerto. Si no puedo ir al VIP, iré a la sala de espera normal._

El hombre puso una cara de pánico y no era para menos. Había escuchado sobre algo que pasó meses atrás con un famoso que se había sentado en el área común y pronto tuvo a más de mil personas queriendo autógrafos. Fue un desastre para el aeropuerto, la congestión hizo que varios vuelos se retrasaran, que otros se cancelaran y que las aerolíneas perdieran muchísimo dinero tan solo por no dejarlo entrar un par de horas antes a la sala VIP.

—_Venga por aquí, la ayudo con su maleta_ —me dijo y me pidió que las guardara en un compartimiento a manera de casillero. El hombre tampoco quería tener problemas si mis cosas se extraviaban. A mí la verdad no me importaba demasiado. No tenía nada más que ropa sucia.

—_¿Hay algún servicio de lavandería en el aeropuerto?_ —le pregunté.

—_No_ —me miró e inmediatamente bajó su vista a la maleta, asumiendo a qué me refería—, _pero puedo pedir que envíen a un mensajero del hotel para que la laven y se la entreguen hoy mismo._

Le agradecí, sacando apenas una bolsa pequeña con mis cosas de aseo personal y le entregué la maleta.

—_Puedo cambiar la programación del televisor_ —le pregunté y él, muy atento, me alcanzó el control.

—_Es un placer atenderla_ —me dijo, mucho más cortés que el botones del hotel y mucho más eficiente. Mi ropa regreso empacada y ordenada dentro de la maleta, la cual también habían limpiado, olía fresca y nueva. Debieron pasarle uno de esos limpiones con aroma. Todo en perfectas condiciones.

Yo, por el contrario, lucía como si un tren me hubiese pasado por encima. Mis ojos estaban en un estado permanentemente hinchado. Mis mejillas ya cansadas del llanto lucían secas y mi ánimo era deplorable.

Durante mi estadía en el VIP vi una maratón de una novela criminal. Estaba tan cómoda en los sillones reclinables que hasta me dormí por unas horas, despertando mucho más tranquila y consciente.

—_Le ofrecemos un desayuno de cortesía_ —me dijo una de las encargadas de la sala y me acompañó hasta el bar, donde un chef me sirvió unos huevos revueltos con un pan recién horneado, un café bien cargado, un jugo de naranja y unas frutas con miel. Fue la gloria, aunque durante el viaje probé un sushi especial de langosta que me enamoró.

Pasé la mayoría del vuelo dormida. Despertaba a ratos con la inquietud de no saber qué decirle a Jade cuando llegara a su puerta.

«¡Hey, llegó tu mejor amiga!», no sonaba demasiado cierto. Además, ¿qué haría si no quería o podía recibirme? Ella tenía a alguien en su vida, yo la escuché esa noche, _su amor_. ¿Y si esta mujer era celosa? ¿Y si se le hacía demasiado incómodo tener a su ex-amante allí, arruinándole la relación?

Juli me contó muchas veces que a Jade no le gustaba tener pareja, que en cuestión de amores prefería la privacidad y en contadas ocasiones le mencionó alguien importante, o bueno, alguien que pasara de una noche.

Pero esta mujer era «su amor», ¿estaba cometiendo un error en ir directo a su casa sin llamarla para anticiparle mi llegada?

Bueno, ya no importaba, estaba allí con mis maletas y todos mis problemas.

—Hola… em, ¿habla español? —le pregunto al guardia, quien me mira con gracia.

—¿A quién busca? —me responde con un acento perfecto.

—A Jade West.

—Un momento por favor —me dice haciéndome un gesto con el dedo y marca un número anunciando que una mujer demente está con dos maletas abajo esperando que no la regresen por donde llegó.

—¿Puede mirar a la cámara por favor? —me dice el guardia sin preguntar mi nombre. Supongo que Jade me estará viendo desde su departamento y se preguntará por qué me dio sus datos esa noche—. Pase por favor, tercer piso— me dice acompañándome y pasando su tarjeta por el lector de código del elevador. Me sonríe y me envía a la muerte.

De repente me siento nerviosa, ¿qué hago aquí? Tuve 18 horas para arrepentirme en la sala VIP y las desperdicié concentrándome en una estúpida serie que nunca terminaré de ver.

Las puertas se abren y salgo a un pequeño pasillo con apenas una puerta por delante. Es grande y lujosa, blanca como las paredes, impecable.

Camino con duda, con los recuerdos de aquella noche hace tantos años cuando la llevé hasta esa habitación de hotel, con la imagen derrotada de la última noche que la vi hace dos semanas, con arrepentimiento y culpa porque yo la había herido tanto y ahora venía a buscarla como si me debiera un favor.

La puerta se abrió apenas estuve a un paso. No me dio ni tiempo a timbrar.

—¡Toro! —me dice un hombre completamente calvo y bien vestido, pero el nombre con el que acaba de llamarme solo me hace pensar en una persona.

—¿Sikowitz?

—¡Dios mío, Toro! No cambias nada, el tiempo no ha pasado por ti —me dice y me ayuda con mis maletas—. Entra, entra. Estoy tratando de organizarme. Jade está bañándose y este pequeño demonio no me deja vestirla.

Un frío me recorre la piel cuando termina de decir esas palabras y una pequeña de no más de tres años corre completamente desnuda por el pasillo gritando sus risas.

—¡Noa, vuelve aquí! —dice él y sale corriendo tras ella— Toro, siéntete como en casa, regreso en unos minutos. ¡Noa!

Noa…

Su piel es oscura, es una niña mulata, pero sus ojos son azules, perfectamente azules, idénticos a los de… Jade.

* * *

**Nota:**

Día 3 de enero, capítulo 3 del fic. Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que este también te guste. ¡Saludos y una buena noche!

lupitha95: Buen año 2020 para ti. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. En este avanzamos un poco con la trama :D. ¡Muy buena noche y suerte!

Chat'de'Lune: con este se explica todo lo que pasó, o bueno, lo poco, pero también se entiende por qué Jade se cierra tanto ahora, muchos la dejaron al fresco cuando era muy chica. Espero que te hayan gustado los últimos dos capítulos. Mucha suerte y un lindo año para ti. ¡Saludos!

Gracias a todos los que leen en silencio, los veo por ahí en las estadísticas y me alegra saber que el fandom de Victorious y Jori siga vivo. Mucha suerte a todos.


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

Cuando nos conocimos, ambas llorábamos, por razones diferentes, pero las dos teníamos algo que nos dolía y que nos llevó a ese lugar.

Aquel día desperté con un pálpito en el corazón y tuve el peor presentimiento. Algo le había pasado a Julz, lo sabía, y lo peor de todo es que ella y Tori viajaban esa madrugada a Nueva York y no tendrían conexión hasta las diez de la mañana. No podría llamarlas y verificar si todo estaba bien o debía emprender viaje a su funeral.

Me levanté con ese horrible pensamiento y caminé hasta la cocina, notando que apenas estaba amaneciendo. El tono azul de la madrugada me invadió con tristeza y sentí que nada sería igual después de ese día. Como un mal augurio, esa inquietante tranquilidad de la ciudad dormida, me dejó nerviosa y llena de dudas.

Abrí el refrigerador y llené un vaso de agua helada para beberlo de principio a fin, intentando llenar de alguna forma ese vacío que sentía por dentro, sin lograrlo. Entonces me senté en el sofá frente a la terraza y me puse a pensar. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo si Julz moría? O, con más precisión, cuándo lo hiciera, porque ya era un hecho. ¿A quién le contaría mis estupideces? ¿Quién me escucharía con atención y reiría conmigo de mis locuras? ¿Volvería a encontrar una amiga como ella o al menos una amiga? No sentía que tenía ninguna. Mi única familia era Sikowitz. ¿Podría seguir siendo la Jade que ella tanto admiraba o dejaría de serlo cuando ella se fuera? Quizá, esa versión de mí, solo existía por ella, en ella.

Y allí estaba yo, semidesnuda, en mi lujoso apartamento en Sao Paulo, con un trabajo bien pagado, con una vista envidiable, con comodidades que un día pensé que nunca tendría, con una «tranquilidad» entre comillas que muchos sueñan tener, pero estaba completamente sola. Mi papá postizo estaba a kilómetros de distancia en California, mi mejor amiga, probablemente ya del otro lado, y… no había nadie más. Ni siquiera tenía un perro que me lamiera la cara al despertar o un gato que maullara por una caricia.

Me sentí devastada, fracasada, porque aunque había logrado salir adelante profesionalmente, en lo que respecta a las personas, había fallado estrepitosamente. No había tenido una relación seria desde la secundaria —lo que ya decía bastante—, y mis relaciones íntimas no duraban más de algunos días, muchas veces se esfumaban más rápido de lo llegaban. Aparte de Julz, nunca hice un esfuerzo por acercarme a otro ser humano. Era patética.

Lloré. Tanto que se me dificultaba ver con claridad que la luz del sol ya brillaba sobre los edificios y casas afuera de mi ventana y no fue hasta que sonó la alarma de mi alcoba que desperté de mi autodestrucción y me levanté del sofá para arreglarme para el trabajo. Tenía un día complicado en un estudio de grabación a unos 40 minutos de la oficina. Debía estar allí para aprobar las mezclas del nuevo disco de una banda local muy conocida y firmar el contrato de post-producción con los sonoristas.

Salí de la casa atrasada. Me tomó un buen tiempo querer ocultar mis ojeras y mis ojos hinchados. Finalmente, después de verme al espejo con una cara de payaso, decidí lavarme la cara, limpiar todo mi maquillaje y salir con unas gafas de sol enormes que no me quitaría por el resto del día.

Ya en la carretera, el tráfico se fue complicando mientras me acercaba al estudio. Pasé no menos de una hora parada en una fila de autos que no se movían un centímetro. Los pitos y las quejas de los conductores terminaron dándome una jaqueca y subí el volumen de la radio para intentar apaciguar el ruido externo, mas en ese momento, comenzaron a tocar un mix de canciones que Julz y yo escuchábamos en la época en la que nos conocimos, canciones viejas de los noventas, una tras otra.

Volví a llorar, ahora sin poder detenerme, hasta que mi llanto ocupó el espacio que llenaba la música y me derrumbé. Comencé a sofocarme, a sentir que mis pulmones ardían y mis extremidades se entumecían. Intentaba respirar por la boca, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no podía expulsar el aire que entraba y me desesperé. Salí del automóvil intentando hacer señas de ayuda y di unos pasos hasta que me derrumbé en media calle y todo lo que tenía en frente se volvió blanco.

Desperté en medio de unos gritos tan intensos y desesperados como los míos dentro de la ambulancia. Tuve la suerte de que una que iba camino al hospital me recogió, los paramédicos me medicaron y me colocaron una máscara de oxígeno. Yo apenas podía respirar y mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y adormecido. Cuando llegamos al hospital vi un tumulto de gente en la entrada, los auxiliares tuvieron que entrar con los heridos de la ambulancia a empujones y llevarnos así a la sala de emergencia donde me pidieron que espere hasta que una de las enfermeras se me acercara lo cual no sucedió. Alrededor de un par de horas me cansé de esperar, mi cabeza me mataba, tenía la vista borrosa y un zumbido en mis oídos que no dejaba de sonar.

—_Posso falar com um médico?_ —le pregunté a una de las enfermeras que pasaba apurada por el corredor. Necesitaba que un doctor me revisara, me sentía muy débil y quería irme de ese infierno.

—_Senhora, neste momento não há médicos disponíveis. Hay pacientes mais urgentes que usted. Por favor, espere_ —me respondió, dejándome saber que mi caso era un _simple_ ataque de pánico y debía aguantarme como la mujer adulta que soy. Lo peor es que era verdad. Había habido un incendio en una de las favelas cercanas y todos los heridos están llegando allí. Un mundo de gente llenaba las habitaciones contiguas, enfermeras y asistentes corrían llevando sueros y medicinas, gente era atendida en cualquier esquina del hospital, todo era un verdadero caos. La enfermera me recomendó que volviera a sentarme y esperara a que un médico estuviese disponible. Y así como la vi llegar, la vi partir.

Decidí hacerle caso, no tenía nada, ni mi teléfono, ni mis documentos, absolutamente nada. Así que, o esperaba o me iba caminando desde quién sabe dónde estaba, a mi casa. Y, en las condiciones en las que me encontraba, quizá caía por un barranco y me encontraban en un mes.

Fue cuando regresaba, que volví a escuchar ese llanto desesperado que me despertó en la ambulancia. Con cada paso se hacía más intenso hasta que fue imposible ignorarlo y la vi. Una niña de tres años, mulata, hermosa, únicamente puesta un pañal. Lloraba desesperadamente en la esquina de la sala, sola, asustada y aterrada, igual que yo.

—_Princesa, o que você está fazendo aí?_ —le pregunté intentando ser muy sutil y no espantarla aún más. Por supuesto, ella no me respondió y reaccionó con el reflejo de alejarse de mí.

Supuse que alguno de sus familiares estaría cerca, pero nadie parecía percatarse de ella o de que yo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarla. Todos estaban preocupados por sus lesiones o sus seres queridos, ella no tenía a nadie allí.

Me senté en el piso aún lejos y decidí no decirle nada, la acompañaría hasta que ella quisiera acercarse, lo cual no pasó de inmediato. Alrededor de una hora más pasó y ella solo había avanzado un par de centímetros.

Estiré mi mano al piso y comencé a darle la vuelta. Palma arriba, palma abajo, palma arriba, palma abajo, hasta que, con curiosidad, ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Su llanto iba desapareciendo, estaba cansada, pero se resistía a tranquilizarse. Su pecho suspiraba con un llanto atorado, tal como yo lo había hecho en el auto antes de que me diera ese ataque que me llevó allí.

Ella me imitaba con una de sus manos y la otra se la llevó a la boca, ambas teníamos hambre, pero yo no quería entorpecer el avance que habíamos logrado levantándome a buscar comida. Así que esperé.

—¡Jade! —escuché a lo lejos y vi a mi asistente caminando apurada, pero antes de que la nena la viera, levante la mano y me llevé un dedo a la boca pidiéndole que no hablara. Angie, tan perspicaz, me entendió y pronto vio a la pequeña al otro extremo, comprendiendo que seguramente intentaba calmarla y que su presencia debía ser imperceptible. Le hice un gesto de comer y ella asintió sin decir una palabra, regresando unos quince minutos después con un par de cajas de almuerzo que había comprado fuera del hospital en un restaurante de la zona. Nada muy pesado, un arroz mezclado con carne y verduras y una sopa ligera de pollo. Además de eso dos jugos de caja y un par de cajas de leche para la bebé. Todo lo dejó cerca de mí, tratando de que la bebé no la viera, y me hizo señas de que iría a hablar con un doctor para preguntarle de la situación.

Yo jalé la comida y detuve la acción que realizaba con mi mano. La pequeña, aún suspirando volvió a ver qué era lo que hacía y, finalmente, al percatarse de que tenía algo de comer, se acercó a mí.

_—Vem, vamos comer_ —le dije sacando una cuchara y la sumergí en la sopa. Ella dudó, por lo que tomé el primer sorbo y volví a repetir la acción—. _A sopa é deliciosa_ —le mencioné haciendo un gesto hacia ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado acercó su boca, esperando que le diera su parte, estaba realmente hambrienta.

El proceso fue lento, pero nos fue bien. Yo tomaba una ración, ella comía la siguiente y así nos terminamos el almuerzo, ella cada vez más cerca de mí. Abrí una de las leches, le coloqué el popote y se la entregué, viendo como el sueño la vencía y, ya sin miedo, me abrazó, lo cual me sorprendió, pero sin titubear abrí mis brazos, acomodé mis piernas y la recibí abrazándola en mi pecho.

Sus suspiros todavía hacían mover todo su cuerpo, pero en muy poco se quedó dormida, estaba agotada de tanto llorar y el trajín completo del día.

Su cabello olía a humo, su piel estaba seca y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagañas de tanto llanto. Solo pude imaginarme que la trajeron directo del incendio. Me pregunté entonces, dónde estaban sus padres, qué hacía tan sola en ese lugar. ¿La habían dejado allí las enfermeras o ella había huido de otra habitación en el hospital hasta que se perdió y se escondió en esa esquina?

Los minutos pasaron sin noticias de Angie y el sueño me venció. Era tal el caos del hospital que mi asistente demoró más de una hora en volver.

—_Ya,_ _me entregaron tus pertenencias, las habían encargado al supervisor de área. Por suerte me tenías a mí de contacto de emergencia y la enfermera dice que puedo firmar un papel de responsabilidad para llevarte a otro hospital y que te revisen allí_ —me informó—, _no corres peligro._

—_¿Irme?_ —le pregunté mirando a la bebé. Cómo podía irme.

—_Aquí nadie te atenderá hasta mañana, créeme, es mejor irnos a otro hospital._

—_¿Y ella?_ —le pregunté, aún meciendo a la bebé en mis brazos. Ya sabía la respuesta, ella se quedaría. Yo no era su familia, no podría llevarla a ningún lugar. Y, sin mí, ella volvería a estar sola y desesperada sin nadie que pudiera cuidarla.

_—Jade, esta pequeña no es tu responsabilidad, debe tener padres por aquí._

Pero se equivocaba, no los tenía. Y, si no era mi responsabilidad, de quién. ¿De alguna de las enfermeras que no se daba abasto para atender a tantos heridos? ¿De sus familiares que quién sabía dónde estaban? ¿Del Estado que seguramente demoraría más de 24 horas en llegar? ¿De quién?

—_Déjame ir a preguntar, ¿okey?_ —me dijo Angie, cuando le dije que no la dejaría allí.

Por supuesto, demoró mucho más tiempo que la primera vez que salió en busca de información, pero ahora volvió acompañada.

—_Jade_ —me nombró, despertándome nuevamente y se hizo a un lado dejando a la mujer pasar.

—_Oi, senhora West. Sou Juliana, chefe de enfermagem do hospital _—me saludó la jefe de las enfermeras estirándome la mano, era serio—. _Noa, a menina em seus braços perdeu os pais no fogo. Estamos aguardando a condição do seu avô._

Su nombre era Noa y se habían tardado tanto tiempo en averiguar su identidad, Descubrieron que había perdido a sus padres en el incendio y su única familia era su abuelo que estaba siendo operado al momento con un muy mal pronóstico dada su edad y las lesiones que había sufrido.

—_A assistente social chegará amanhã, você pode deixar o bebê aqui._

¿Dejar a Noa allí hasta que llegara la trabajadora social? ¿Estaba loca esta mujer? No dejaría a una bebé indefensa sola en la sala de espera de un hospital que estaba lleno de gente con quién sabe qué intensiones. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la encontraba algún loco que se la llevaba sin decir nada? Porque yo pude hacerlo, ¿quién me hubiese detenido? Nadie se habría dado cuenta y se lo reclamé.

—_É impossível dar atenção personalizada, mas ela ficará bem aqui até a assistente social chegar._

—_Não!_ —le dije con dureza y le reproché que nadie vería por ella, nadie la atendería y eso era un hecho o que mirara a su alrededor.

Sí, yo sabía que entre tanta desgracia era imposible darle una atención personalizada a cada paciente o familiar, pero ella no era un adulto que podía sentarse a esperar en una sala de espera o en el pasillo, era una bebé que necesitaba de un adulto y yo no la dejaría hasta que llegara un responsable, sea quien sea. Si no me presentaba un documento de parentesco o una identificación del Estado, no la dejaría ir.

La jefe de enfermería me preguntó entonces que quién le garantizaba que yo no actuaría de mala voluntad tampoco. No puedo negar que mi ego se vio bastante afectado por esa duda, pero la entendía. Entonces le pedí a Angie que le entregara mi billetera con todos mis documentos personales.

—_Não vou sair deste hospital até saber que Noa está em boas mãos —le advertí. Tenía toda mi documentación, sin eso no podría salir del país, no podría esconderme y tenía la certeza de que respondería por Noa._

_—Ok, mas devo pedir paciencia. Precisamos cuidar de mais pacientes e o trabalho social tardio em arribar._

"No me importa", pensé cuando dijo que debería quedarme aún más tiempo en ese lugar, mas mi asistente no pensó igual.

—_Jade, creo que estás exagerando, no conoces a esta bebé y seguro estará bien aquí_ —me dijo Angie preocupada.

¿Pero era exagerar entender la soledad de otro ser humano, así sea uno que no llegaba ni al metro de estatura?

Yo había escuchado cada uno de sus suspiros en esa sala por horas, mientras con pánico trataba de alejarse de mí. Cuando, sin duda, por su mente corría la última visión de sus padres en ese incendio. Cuando todo era tan desconocido y extraño para ella que no sabía qué más hacer que gritar a todo pulmón, esperando que alguien la rescatara, que alguien la escuchara y la sacara de allí. Yo vi en sus ojos la misma angustia que esa mañana había visto en los míos, la misma que reconocí cuando mis padres me echaron de sus vidas y no sabía a dónde ir o qué hacer hasta que Sikowitz me dio una mano y se quedó conmigo.

—_Estaré bien, Angie, no voy a morir por pasar la noche en un hospital_ —le dije para tranquilizarla.

—_Pero Jade…_

—_Tranquila, solo necesito pedirte que estés pendiente de ambas y nos traigas de comer. Yo te repondré todo el dinero que gastes y cubriré tu tiempo en la disquera. Por ahora el trabajo es ver por Noa._

Y así fue, por las siguientes 26 horas, Angie nos llevó de comer, compró pañales, ropa, productos de primera necesidad y estuvo pendiente de Noa mientras yo debía ir al baño o estirar mis piernas por unos minutos.

_—¿Señora, Jade West?_ —me preguntó una mujer, unos años menor que yo—. Soy la trabajadora social a cargo de Noa.

Para esto la bebé estaba despierta, pero atajada de mi cuello sin intensión de separarse.

_—Lamento comentarle que el abuelo de Noa falleció durante la noche_ —Detalle que las enfermeras se negaron a informarme—. _Noa, desde hoy pasa a ser custodiada por el Estado Brasileño._

_—Es una huérfana _—dije en voz alta.

_—Lo es _—confirmó la mujer—. _Por favor entréguemela, la llevaré al orfanato donde residirá desde esta noche._

No lo había notado, pero eran más de las cinco de la tarde.

_—¿Sabe qué sucederá con ella?_ —le pregunté, sin intensiones de nada en realidad, pero me preocupaba. Sabía que muchos orfanatos en Brasil tenían la mala fama de ser sobre poblados y las condiciones de vida no eran realmente recomendables.

_—Noa pertenece a una parte humilde de la ciudad y allí la espera uno de los orfanatos de la zona. No hay nada más que podamos hacer hasta que la declaren sin parientes y entre al sistema de adopción._

_—¿Podría tener familia? _

_—Según lo que averiguamos, no. Pero todavía podrían reclamarla y se debe esclarecer los deseos de los padres en situación de emergencia. _

Cosa que era improbable. Muy pocas personas de escasos recursos firmaban papeles legales costosos como una herencia o un deseo de patria potestad de sus hijos, casi ninguna.

La mujer intentó con mucha dificultad de desprender a Noa de mis brazos, pero le fue imposible por un buen tiempo hasta que uno de sus compañeros la forzaron de mi lado y ella comenzó a llorar con gritos tan desesperados como los del día anterior. Extendía sus brazos hacia mí y golpeaba a los supervisores hasta que uno de ellos le levantó la mano para callarla de un golpe.

_—Não, o que há de errado com você? _—le grité interponiéndome, ¿qué diablos le pasaba? Lo miré con furia y, con la misma, lo puse en su lugar recordándole que Noa era una niña de 3 años que acababa de perderlo todo y tenía todo el derecho a quejarse y luchar por su bienestar, y claramente no era con ellos. Que si así pensaban cuidarla, yo misma demandaría al Estado por maltrato infantil.

Angie se puso nerviosa y quiso intervenir, pero antes la interrumpió la trabajadora social pidiendo disculpas y llamando la atención de su subordinado.

_—No tengo la confianza de dejarla con ustedes, llamaré a mi abogado_ —le dije, pidiéndole a Angie su teléfono, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer en ese caso. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue aceptar la oferta de tomar a Noa en brazos y acompañarla hasta el orfanato. La bebé no era nada mío y por más injusta que me pareciera la situación, no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella.

_—Jade_ —me dijo la trabajadora social quitándomela de los brazos, esta vez sin protesta ya que estaba completamente dormida—. _Si le interesa pedir por Noa, le recomiendo que su abogado se comunique con mi oficina._

Pero la opción de oficialmente pedir por ella, comprometerme a cuidarla, a ser parte de su vida, ni siquiera me había cruzado la mente. Sí, yo estaba velando por su bienestar, pero de ahí a convertirme en madre… era un largo trecho y no tenía idea por qué una mujer que acababa de conocer, ponía tanta confianza en mí.

No le respondí nada, le pedí que la cuidara y que yo quedaría pendiente. Lo cual tenía toda la intensión de hacer, si no fuera porque a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, fui llamada de urgencia a la estación de policía.

_—¿Qué crees que quieran, Jade?_ —me preguntó Angie, quien había decidido acompañarme—. _Julian ya está en camino también, dijo que no entremos sin él. _

Julian, el abogado de la disquera, había sido informado con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido y me aseguró que me protegería de cualquier acusación que se les ocurriera hacerme, pero ninguno de los tres se imagino que me habían llamado para informarme que, la noche anterior, uno de los niños del orfanato había perdido los estribos con Noa después de horas de oírla llorar y le había pegado tal golpe en el ojo que, cuando la vimos en la jefatura, no podía abrir el ojo izquierdo.

—_O que diabos aconteceu ontem à noite? _—les dije corriendo a ella, quien no demoró en abrazarse de mi cuello y comenzó a llorar como si me conociera de toda la vida y por fin venía por ella a rescatarla.

Después de informarme de los hechos, la trabajadora social, Joani, me dijo:

_—Jade, no hay cupos en ningún orfanato para una niña de esta edad en las condiciones que Noa presenta y… —dudó—. Hablamos con todo el departamento de cuidado tutelar —me informó acercándose a nosotras y sonriendo dijo—: Por cómo la cuidó ayer…, nosotros creemos que Noa podría vivir temporalmente bajo su custodia… si usted estuviese interesada, por supuesto._

Noa se me aferró tan fuerte que creí imposible que alguien pudiera separarla nuevamente, y para ser fiel a la verdad, toda la noche pensé en la posibilidad que en ese momento pusieron frente a mí.

Ambas llorábamos cuando nos conocimos, ambas sufríamos por algo que nos dejaba en la soledad absoluta, pero las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos… quizá era una señal, quizá quería decir que, después de todo, Juli se iría, pero yo no estaría más sola y tampoco lo estaría Noa. Era como si el destino se hubiese apiadado de ambas poniéndonos en el mismo camino.

_—¿Qué debo hacer?_ —le pregunté y, enseguida, Julian comenzó a tramitar los papeles.

Noa vendría temporalmente a casa, yo me convertiría en su tutora y, si todo iba bien, quizá en su madre adoptiva.

**Nota:**

* * *

Hola a todos y perdón por la demora, fue un fin de semana ajetreado.

**lupitha95:** Hey, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y perdón por esta demora. Aún hay un poco de historia, pero pronto continúa. Un buen día para ti y mucha suerte.

**miguel puentedejesus:** Hola, me encanta que te haya gustado también. Gracias por comentar, lo aprecio muchísimo. Suerte y beuna noche.

**Chat'de'Lune:** Tienes razón en muchos de tus puntos, uno se pregunta qué hace Tori buscando a Jade, después de esa charla en la que por fin se enteró del daño que le hizo, pero quizá hay algo que todavía está por descubrirse y quién sabe el final. Tal vez ni yo. Mucha suerte y una linda noche que quizá ya es día por allá.

**Guest:** ¡Perdón por la demora! Me siento culpable, pero de verdad que no tuve tiempo de publicar el fin de semana. Entiendo que no las quieras juntas. Yo aún no sé si se quedan o no juntas, con todo el trajín de fin de año e inicio del 2020 no he tenido tiempo de continuar, aunque sé que viene en el siguiente capítulo, al menos el inicio. Yo supongo que habrán 2 capítulos más. Tampoco quiero que sea una historia muy larga. Me he puesto una meta de sacar un comic de Lost Soul (mi otro fic JORI), así que seguramente estaré a full con ese proceso también y con la otra historia larga que quiero publicar. Muchas gracias por comentar "Guest de siempre". Mucha suerte y una linda noche.

**alex liu:** ! Gracias por escribir y bienvenida al fic. Lamento la tardanza :( y espero tenerte por aquí en el futuro. Muchas gracias por las lindas palabras y te deseo un genial 2020 :D. Suerte y una linda noche también para ti.

A todos los que leen en silencio, muchas gracias por el apoyo, es increíble ver a tanta gente leyendo tantos años después de que terminó la serie. Mil gracias por cada lector. Suerte y nos leemos pronto, espero que mañana, pero si no lo es, será muy pronto.


	5. V

**V**

* * *

Salí del cuarto después de mi baño y vi a Tori completamente embobada, mirando a papá corretear a Noa. Su cara llena de preguntas.

—_¿Tori?…_ —la nombré, acercándome. Ni siquiera giró a mirarme.

—_¡¿Tienes una hija?!_ —me preguntó sorprendida, sin despegar sus ojos de Noa que seguía corriendo desnuda por la sala. Respiró hondo y soltó todo el aire por su boca—. _Tienes una hija_ —se confirmó sola.

Iba a preguntarle qué hacía aquí, si todo estaba bien, pero antes de poder decir una palabra, la vi cerrar los ojos y desvanecerse soltando su cuerpo. No tuve tiempo para nada más que alcanzarla con mi brazo y suavizar su caída.

—_¡Tori!_ —grité, hincándome a su lado, levantando su cabeza del piso—. _¡Papá deja a Noa y ayúdame!_

Ambos se acercaron apurados, también lo hizo Roberta, la mujer que nos ayuda con la casa.

—_¡¿Qué pasó?! _—preguntó papá.

—_No lo sé, se desmayó de la nada _—le respondí.

—_Quizá fue un viaje muy largo. Vamos, llevémosla a la cama._

Nos apuramos a mi alcoba y la acomodamos allí. Todavía no despertaba y Noa comenzó a llorar asustada.

—_Eu vou vesti-la_ —dijo Roberta y se la llevó a su habitación para tranquilizarla. Papá fue por un vaso de agua y yo me quedé con Tori hasta que comenzó a reaccionar.

—_¿Qué pasó?_ —preguntó un par de minutos después, con una voz muy baja.

—_Te desmayaste_ —le respondí, papá llegó con el agua y se la ofreció.

—_Toro, ¿estás bien?_

—_Sikowitz… _—le respondió con una sonrisa—_, tanto tiempo sin verte_ —le dijo, bebiendo un par de sorbos.

—_Veinticuatro años _—papá rió, pasando su mano por su cabeza completamente calva—, _el tiempo no pasa en vano_ —Tori bebió el resto del agua que quedaba en el vaso intentando pasar el mal rato—. _Jade, llevaré a Noa al parque, así Tori puede descansar un poco _—me dijo papá, tomando el vaso vacío.

Yo asentí, lo mejor sería que descanse y haga todas las preguntas que tenía atoradas sin interrupciones. Claramente fue un shock ver a Noa.

—_Dile adiós a mamá y a Tori_ —le dijo papá y la llevó de la mano mientras ella se chupaba un dedo con una mano y con la otra se despedía—. _¡Corre, iremos por un helado!_ —le ofreció y cerró la puerta jugando a atraparse.

Sus risas se escucharon por varios segundos más hasta que nos quedamos en completo silencio y escuché a Tori decir en un tono decepcionado.

—_Tienes una hija._

Yo suspiré, no sabía que decirle, porque sí, tenía una hija. El mismo día que Julz falleció firmé los papeles de adopción después de más de seis meses de adaptarnos a vivir juntas y superar todas las trabas que el estado me puso por ser extranjera. Finalmente, ese día, Noa pasó de mi tutela temporal a ser «mi hija». Noa West.

—_Lo sé, no te lo dije._

—_Pero… ¿Cuan… cuándo? Tú… Yo no… Yo no recuerdo… yo… Juli nunca me lo dijo… yo… —_Exhaló con cansancio. Yo no lograba entender su confusión—. _Debes haberte visto linda embarazada —_concluyó y finalmente comprendí.

—_Tori, Noa es mi hija_ —le afirmé—…, _mi hija adoptiva_.

Su vista, que yacía en algún lugar del cubrecama, subió con lentitud hasta encontrarse con mi rostro.

—_Oh_… —dijo con suavidad, hasta con pena—. _Yo… vi sus ojos y…_

Claro, había sido por eso. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que me lo mencionaban. Noa tiene los ojos tan azules como los míos y el tono de se piel es claro por ser mulata.

—_¿Creíste que yo la di a luz?_

—_Pues…_ —fue lo único que contestó antes de volver a mirarme apenada, pero con una extraña y diminuta sonrisa en los labios, apenas en las esquinas.

—_No digo que no haya sido un parto doloroso…_ —le dije queriendo reducir la tensión—, _han sido unos meses bastante complejos y cansados._

Pero a quién se lo estaba diciendo. Tori también había tenido un peso muy grande estos meses.

—_Por eso estuviste tan ausente este tiempo_ —dijo, entendía la situación, aún así sonaba triste, como si yo le hubiese hecho falta, cosa que me extrañó—. _Juli… ¿Ella lo sabía?_

Su pregunta dolía, tanto a ella como a mí. No, durante más de seis meses no le dije a mi amiga que había tomado a Noa bajo mi custodia. No le mencioné sobre lo poco que dormía porque mi bebé despertaba todas las noches llorando con miedo, recordando a sus padres en el incendio y yo tenía que mecerla en mis brazos por horas hasta que del cansancio volvía a conciliar el sueño. No quise preocuparla con todo lo que aguanté mientras me investigaban como a una criminal para tener la oportunidad de pedir legalmente por ella. Además, si se lo decía, Julz querría viajar a conocerla, a cerciorarse de que no era algo que me partiría en dos si no me permitían adoptarla, porque todas las conversaciones sobre si algún día tendría una familia terminaban en un rotundo «no» de mi parte. En un: «yo no fui hecha para tener estorbos en mi vida, estoy bien sola». Ellla solía decir lo mismo, pero sé que quería una, la deseó desde que las cosas se pusieron serias con Tori.

—_Se lo dije el día que…_ —inicié, pero me parecía cruel confesárselo, como si su muerte hubiese sido mi culpa.

—¿_El día que falleció_? —Tori completó.

—_Sí, se lo dije apenas. Le mostré a Noa durmiendo y…_

—_Y tuvimos que cortar porque comenzó a sentirse mal_ —me dijo. Y ahí estaba ese sentimiento de: «no debí decírselo así»—. _Juli llevaba varios días con fuertes dolores de cabeza, de cuerpo_ —Tori me explicó—. _Cada vez que terminaba de hablar contigo respiraba hondo y se iba a dormir muy cansada, pero esa noche…, esa noche se acostó a mi lado y me preguntó si yo hubiese querido tener una familia_—Su confesión me dejó sin palabras—. _Yo… siempre quise una, pero ella no. Y yo seguía su juego diciéndole que tampoco, porque prefería tenerla a ella a que todo terminara por un capricho._

—_Tener un bebé no es un capricho_ —le dije, sin intención de recriminarla.

—_No…_ —dijo apenada—, _no me refería a ti, yo…_

_—Lo sé y por eso lo digo. Julz no hubiese pensado que era un capricho. Si querías una familia, debías tenerla._

—_La tenía, Jade. Juli era mi familia_ —me contestó, aún con una pena enorme en su voz.

—_Me refiero a bebés, Tori. Me refiero a que también era tu vida y…_

—_Juli no quería… _—me interrumpió—,_ y… ahora ya no importa._

Entendí que no quería hablar más del tema y, sí, tenía razón. Nada cambiaría, Julz se había ido y pasarían años hasta que lo volviera a considerar, sola o con alguien más.

—_Yo… no esperaba… llegar aquí a molestar, Jade… Yo…_

La interrumpí tomándola de la mano. Su piel era suave, tan delicada que no quería dejar de tocarla, pero con un breve apretón lo hice porque no se sentía bien, Tori era la esposa de mi mejor amiga… aunque ella ya no estuviera.

_—No molestas _—le aclaré—, _esta es tu casa por el tiempo que quieras quedarte_ —le dije. Era evidente que aún no podía afrontar su nueva realidad sin Julz. Sus ojos estaban completamente opacos, con unas ojeras enormes y se notaba cansada y desolada. Había llorado todo el viaje.

—_Solo…_ _¿puedo preguntarte algo? _—frenó sus palabras y me miró fijamente por una respuesta. Yo asentí—. _¿Eres feliz?_

Mi sonrisa creció de la nada, porque Noa tiene ese efecto en mí. Es mi bebé, es mi hija y sí, soy feliz con ella y por ella, soy feliz porque la amo y, aunque es una gran responsabilidad, no es un peso.

—_Me alegra, Jade. Me gusta verte así. Siempre me gustó verte feliz._

Miré sus labios, tan rosados que daban la impresión de saber dulces. Miré sus ojos que parecían lastimados por su color tan rojo y me pregunté por un segundo si había otra razón, además de su soledad, por la que había venido a Brasil.

Le pedí que descansara. Ya veríamos como organizarnos las habitaciones y saldríamos a comer. Por el momento necesitaba dormir y dejar de sentirse tan presionada. En Brasil nada importaba, ni su familia, ni su carrera, ni la casa a la que no podía volver.

—_No puedo creer que tengas una hija_ —me dijo casi de madrugada. Noa descansaba en los brazos de Sikowitz quien dormía mal acomodado en el sillón de la sala mientras nosotras nos terminábamos una botella de vino blanco en la terraza. La abrimos después de regresar de cenar mientras Noa y papá veían una película.

—_Solía sentirme así al inicio_ —le contesté—. _Ahora ya no recuerdo el tiempo que no estuvo conmigo._

—_Uno se acostumbra pronto a la compañía…_ —dijo y calló con un suspiro, seguramente recordando a Julz.

—_No tienes que volver a Los Ángeles_ —le comenté unos segundos después, porque el tema surgió más de una vez desde que llegó.

—_¿Y Sikowitz dormirá el resto de su vida en el sofá mientras tu compartes alcoba con Noa y yo me robo tu cama?_ —me preguntó, se sentía incómoda. Venía con la idea de vivir en la habitación de huéspedes por un tiempo, no venir a movernos a todos de nuestros aposentos.

—_Papá se quedará una semana más y volverá a su vida de jubilado en Miami_ —le comenté—, _ya sabes que no puede vivir sin sus clases de drama y Noa no le hace el caso suficiente como para vivir de niñera_ —Sonreímos—. _Además, la habitación que estoy adecuando para las visitas estará lista en menos de un mes. Hasta mientras, no hay problema en cómo nos acomodemos._

—_Lo acepto por hoy, dormiré en el sofá. No es justo que las saque de tu alcoba e incomode a Sikowitz_ —me informó—. _Mañana iré a un hotel._

—_No_ —insistí—._ En un hotel te hostigará la prensa y tus desquiciados fans._

—_Ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí._

—_¿Eso crees? _—le pregunté sacando mi móvil para enseñarle el mensaje de Angie, mi asistente. Me había enviado hace unos minutos el titular de la prensa amarilla confirmando su arribo.

—_Demonios, Brasil y su gente_ —se quejó entre dientes.

—_¡Hey, yo vivo aquí!_ —le reclamé con gracia—. _Es un lindo país._

—_Lo sé _—rió—_, solo que preferiría que nadie me conociera_ —se lamentó—. _En general, quisiera que la tierra se tragara mi carrera y no tener que lidiar con la maldita fama._

La entendía, por eso preferí nunca iniciar mi carrera como cantante. Aprendí a disfrutar de mi vida tras las cámaras.

—_¿Sabes? No hay mejor lugar para desaparecer, que el extranjero —_le dije—_ Así que te quedarás._

—_¡Acabas de demostrarme que me será imposible pasar de incógnito aquí!_ —rió y volvió a su copa, terminándola.

—_No es culpa mía que hayas hecho escándalo en el vuelo _—me defendí.

—_Yo no hice nada, solo pedí privacidad en la sala VIP _—me respondió—._ No esperaba que los de la aerolínea fueran tan indiscretos._

—_Después de tantos años de carrera, deberías esperar lo peor —_le recordé con cinismo—. _Mira, haremos esto. Contrataré a una chica parecida a ti que vaya al aeropuerto con algunas maletas y le diremos a la prensa que fuiste a casa_ —le sugerí—. _Así puedes quedarte por el tiempo que sea sin que la gente lo sepa. _

—_Hmm, buena idea, pero quién lo creería._

—¿_Cuántas veces crees que hice justo eso con varios de los músicos de la disquera? Es fácil_ —le mentí—, _te quedarás y aprenderás a hacer caipirinhas de todos los sabores mientras disfrutas del sol._

—_¿Ah, sí? ¿Algo más?_

La sonrisa coqueta que me dio ese momento me dejó muda. Sus labios lucían tan húmedos, tan…

Quise besarla, quise volver a la noche del baile de graduación. Quise sentirla una vez más sobre mi cuerpo, con mis manos acariciando sus piernas desnudas. La imaginé con la luz de la ciudad iluminando su silueta sobre la oscuridad de la habitación.

Pero no fue hasta que recordé sus gemidos que cerré mis ojos con toda la fuerza que pude porque acababa de permitirme pensarla como una mujer, como una mujer con la que podía tener algo, no como la esposa de mi mejor amiga que acababa de fallecer hace unas semanas.

—_¿Estás bien?_ —me preguntó preocupada. Yo sacudí mi cabeza y le respondí:

—_Sí…, no… Tuve un dolor punzante de cabeza, no sé qué pasó, lo siento._

—_Deberías dormir, y Sikowitz recostarse bien o amanecerá con tortícolis_ —mencionó y se levantó para entrar al departamento.

La acompañé hasta la puerta y recogí a Noa de los brazos de papá. Él despertó y todos nos despedimos dirigiéndonos a nuestras respectivas camas. Pero antes de entrar a la habitación volví a verla y dudé si mi ofrecimiento era una buena idea.

Debo confesar que, todos estos años, Tori no ha dejado mi mente. Que cualquier relación que tengo termina en pensamientos sobre esa noche, en deseos de que las cosas terminaran de otra forma, en la envidia que le tenía a Julz por poder tenerla. Me odié tanto por eso que jamás consideré dejar el trabajo que me mantenía muy lejos de ellas y volver a mi país. No me interpondría, lo le haría eso a mi amiga.

Sé que Julz y Tori fueron felices y yo fui feliz por ellas, por las dos, aunque sea difícil de creer. Escondía mis frustraciones tras mi aborrecimiento por ella, pretendía que no la soportaba, pero sé en el fondo, que aún tengo sentimientos que no he podido borrar.

Tori sintió mi vista sobre sus hombros y volteó dándome una sonrisa que se quedó grabada en mi mente durante toda la noche.

—_Lo siento, Julz _—murmuré—, _prometo no cruzar esa línea._

Pero no sé a quién le mentía, porque durante los días siguientes se me hizo imposible despegarme de esos pensamientos. Cada vez los sentía más fuertes, iba perdiendo el control y me sentía una niña boba.

_—Vou me atrasar hoje, Roberta_—le dije a mi mucama—_, por favor, cuide bem de Noa e Tori._

Sí, comencé a hacer frecuente mi ausencia. Apenas los fines de semana pasaba el día o la tarde en casa, lo cual afectaba a Noa y definitivamente no le hacía bien a Tori.

Una tarde llegué temprano y encontré sus maletas hechas en la puerta del que había sido mi cuarto hasta que llegó hace un poco más de dos meses.

—_¿Tori?_ —llamé por ella. No tuve respuesta.

—_¿Noa?_

Comencé a alarmarme porque no escuchaba nada, faltaba la bulla familiar de gente en el departamento —. _¡Noa, Roberta!_

—_¡NOA!_

Fue tan solo con ese último grito que logré escuchar a mis espaldas a Tori.

—_Hoy tenía la fiesta de su amiga de la escuela_ —me recordó—. _Roberta está con ella hasta un par de horas más que debemos recogerlas, ¿estás bien?_

Juro que mi corazón decayó hasta el centro de la tierra.

—_Lo olvidé_ —dije sintiendo mi corazón latiendo fuerte en mi pecho.

—_Así veo. —_Ella pasó a mi lado y fue directo hacia las maletas.

—_¿Qué haces?_ —le pregunté al verla tomar una y acercarla a la puerta.

Ella se quedó unos segundos dándome la espalda y respiro muy fuerte antes de girar y verme con tristeza.

—_Mañana regreso a Los Ángeles _—me informó.

—_¿Qué?_ —mi pregunta fue más un respiro cortado que no alcanzaba a salir completo de mis pulmones.

—_Sí…_ —me dijo dudando—, _creo que es lo mejor y ya compré el boleto._

—_¿Cuándo?_

—_Hace unos días._

—_¿Y no me dijiste nada? _—sentí mi indignación acumularse como un peso en mi estómago.

—_Jade, cuando quieres que te comente algo si no pasas en casa más del tiempo necesario._

Tenía razón, aunque el reclamo se sintió extraño, como si yo tuviera que darle explicaciones de qué hago con mi tiempo y, de pronto, también sentí mi protesta fuera de lugar. Quién era yo para preguntarle por qué no me informaba cosas que ella tenía todo el derecho sin mí. Además, yo había sido la que puso distancia. ¿Qué esperaba?

—_Tori… yo…_ —comencé a decir, pero no tenía excusa.

—_Nunca tuviste la obligación de recibirme y, aunque te agradezco que me dieras el tiempo que necesitaba para procesar la partida de Juli, es hora de que regrese a mi vida._

De repente la noticia me inquietaba, su inminente ausencia se retorcía en mis adentros. Estábamos solas, la una frente a la otra, esperando algo, que yo insistiera en que no se fuera, que ella me dijera que me necesitaba. El silencio era demasiado y los pensamientos que había tratado de reprimir volvieron más fuertes que nunca.

—_Tori…_ —dije casi sin voz. Me fui acercando sin saber por qué—. _Esto es mi culpa_ —admití—, _me he metido de cabeza en el trabajo y… siento haberte dejado sola._

—_No es culpa de nadie, Jade_ —me respondió acercándose también—. _Es lo que yo debo hacer también, volver al trabajo, a casa._

A casa…

Fue un segundo nada más. Uno en que Julz apareció en mis recuerdos sonriéndome, diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que ella vería por su esposa. Volví en enfocar mi mirada en Tori y vi la misma sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos tranquilos, su mirada dulce.

—_Estás segura, ¿le pregunté?_

—_Sí _—rió y se acercó para abrazarme—. _No es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?_ —El calor de su cuerpo me estremeció—. _Quizá ahora me extrañarás lo suficiente como para visitarme _—sonrió.

La apreté apenas, sé que la extrañaría, Noa también.

—_Avísame con tiempo cuando vayas y reservaré un tour por Disney o algo así _—dijo soltándose y fue por su otra maleta—. _Y hoy, iremos a ese lugar de carnes que no te gusta, comerás una ensalada mientras Noa, Roberta y yo disfrutamos de cosas deliciosas._

Sonreí porque qué más podía hacer. Tori se iría dejándonos a Noa y a mí nuevamente como el dúo dinámico.

—_Está bien, pero ya que es viernes y Roberta se queda con Noa, tú y yo iremos a bailar al bar al que te has negado a ir desde que llegaste._

—_Mi vuelo sale a las seis de la mañana_ —me informó, dudando de mi propuesto—_, pero… acepto. Eso sí, debo volver a las dos, así tengo tiempo darme un baño y salir al aeropuerto._

—_Está bien, hasta las dos, como cenicienta_ —la molesté y llamé a hacer la reserva.

Disfrutaríamos las últimas horas que teníamos juntas, Al menos eso, ¿no?

* * *

**Nota:**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Me disculpo por la demora en este fic. Han pasado tantas cosas con la pandemia que la verdad no tenía ganas de nada. Mi papá enfermó por una complicación con su diabetes y estuvo en terapia intensiva casi 3 semanas. Tuvimos mucho miedo porque durante unos días se pudo tan mal que los doctores nos dijeron que debíamos prepararnos para lo peor y fue muy duro. Por suerte y como un milagro logró recuperarse y ahora ya está en casa, pero todo eso pesa de una forma que no puedo transmitirles.

Espero que en sus casas todo esté bien, que no hayan pasado por momentos similares o peores.

**miguel puentedejesus:** Gracias por leer y por el comentario. Es muy bonito leerlos. Un buen día y suerte.

**Chat de Lune: **¡Hey! Gracias por el review y espero que todo esté bien en casa. No puedo decir que no hay drama en este fic. Este capítulo tenía que terminar en algo más, pero ya estoy preparándolo para el siguiente capítulo. Espero no tardar en publicarlo. Suerte y un buen día.

**lupitha95:** Gracias por los halagos y muchas gracias por leer. Me encanta ver sus nombres ya conocidos en los reviews. Ahora nos toca ver qué más pasa con estas dos mujeres. Una buena noche y que todo esté bien en casa.

**Guest: **gracias por los halagos, me gusta mucho escribir. Espero un día poder publicar algo más serio, pero por el momento no he tenido cabeza para más que para fics. Suerte en todo y una buena semana.

**Lin:** siento que los he decepcionado, han pasado como seis meses ya. Mil disculpas a ustedes que son tan amables conmigo. Espero que lo de tu experiencia ya sea etapa superada. Te deseo lo mejor, suerte y una buena noche.

**Mas alla de la realidad: **jajajajaja me haces reír porque me escribiste el pedacito de "nunca mejor que el nuestro" y morí también. Yo amo escribir porque es lo que me gustaría ser y cuando imagino la historia me emociono y lloro también. Gracias por los halagos y espero que todavía te pases por aquí. Buena suerte y una buena noche.

**Tulipanpan: **Perdón por la demora. Otra vez, qué vergüenza dejarlos tan abandonados. Trataré de organizar mejor. Sí, tengo otros Boris, como 3, uno bien avanzado y otros empezando. Pero al largo quisiera publicarlo de alguna otra manera. Sí es un Jori, pero bien podría pasar como original, así que no é. Estoy pensándolo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que todo esté bien en casa. Surte y buena noche.

**Tata:** Gracias por el review. Espero no llegar tapan tarde con este capítulo, pero si es así, ojalá regreses a continuarlo. Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. Mucha suerte y una buena semana.

Suerte a todos y una buena semana.


End file.
